Project F
by ShadowParodox
Summary: "April stood at the doorway,"Don't let that monster out of your sights." I think she was overreacting a tiny bit, They didn't hurt her after all but… I can't take any chances, I've got to much too look out for. I nodded and said hesitantly,"Will do." April leapt out the doorway and the door closed behind her." P.o.v Leo. End?
1. Progess

**Long time no see you guys! Sp is back with everything and not pulling any stops :3 **

* * *

New york St. Madison Chinatown Wednesday 7:12 p.m Casey Jones P.o.v:

It was a pretty dark night, the stars weren't that clear but there was one or two shinning up there or those might've been helicopters, Anyway I sprinted into the old man's noodle shop, another disturbance at that guy's place, those purple nimrods never know when to leave him alone, he's blind for pity's sake! I kicked the door in,"Casey Jones is here to save the day!" I pulled my hockey stick and baseball bat out of the golf club bag , The ring leader held a knife up to the old man's throat, behind the Dinner bar counter," Oh, we were expecting the reptiles.-" They're actually amphibian… Wow I think April's tutoring is actually working,"-But you'll do just fine."He signaled one of his muscular goons to take care of me,"Alright bring it on!" I focused my sights on the leader I want that guy but if that mean if I have to get my gloves dirty so be it, The bigger one struck down with a bar stool, whoa these guys are idiots, I mean really he left a giant vulnerable spot right there on his stomach, Before the thug gave me a level two concussion I gave a quick jab to his sternum with the butt of my baseball bat.

The thug quickly grabbed at his ribs, I then knocked to the ground like a really large domino. If one falls, so do the rest. But when I took down the largest one I looked around. Where'd they go? I had only been fighting for a second, The other thugs seemed to be missing from behind the counter. The blind man just seemed to be sitting there, still tied up, but still okay. I should probably just find them just to be sure that they,'learned their lesson.' which seemed to be a hopeless endeavor, they all probably would've learned it by now if the weren't scouts for some powerful unseen force that sadly I've got no current information on at this point in time. I skidded across the counter by the back pockets of pants, and landed on the other side, by the comically large cooking pot. I hastily untied the man, slid on the counter and let the door hit me on the way out. I was on the sidewalk, it was gray with some moss growing in between the cracks which probably came from a case of that erosion ( stupid tutoring ) I quickly skimmed the roads, there were a few people returning from a factory job still in their overalls on the sidewalk across from mine, I focused my sights in an alley way. A black silhouette ran by a metal lid trash can gently making it sway,"Gotcha." without checking for traffic I daringly sprinted across trailing the figure not so subtly.

The purple dragon crony wasn't about to get away from me. It made it more obvious that there was someone in the alley, I could their sneakers squeak on the wet pavement. I grasped their shoulder, making them stop cold, their face was still forward," Okay, tell your purple dimwit leader that the noodle shop is beyond off limits." since my glove which had my hand in it could feel the muscles in this person's shoulder and some in the neck, so I could tell that they turned to look at me. I guess it was a bit creepy considering they weren't saying anything just looking at me. they were wearing a hood but I could see a yellowish glow hazily bursting from around the eyes area,"Again, I need to be let go. Or do I have to pry your glove off my shoulder." Wait they were talking to me? I didn't hear a thing," Hello…? " they're voice was raspy, pre-mature maybe or just out of breath,"Look, If you're here for a fight could you let go and make it fast. I've got somewhere important I need to be." before I knew what I was doing I threw a punch in their direction, It didn't make contact. They had disappeared,"Where'd you go?" I pivoted on my right foot in all directions, From people chattering outside the alley, and some water dropping from a gutter above a fire escape on to a piece of metal. nothing. I need to look for a yellow glow ,"Solenostemon scutellarioides." The voice said,"You ever heard of that ,Gretzky?" Gee, either that's a low blow or a high mark,"What? N-no." The voice scoffed,"It's a good thing you don't." I felt a hit on my jaw directly under the chin it launched me in the air, into a metal lidded trash can, with a crash that sounded like a cymbal symphony. I stiffly stood back up,"Enough tricks! You're getting on my nerves!" I rubbed my jaw and stretched so I could get more feeling in it. I saw a pale hazy yellow light, I followed it to a pair of eyes. They were like headlights for car. It took me awhile to realize that these were someone's eyes. When I was staring into them I felt tiny bugs crawling up my skin, I wasn't sure if it was from the trash or that feeling of fear slowly rising. I felt a bead of sweat flow from forehead. These tiny bugs were goosebumps,"W-what's wrong with you?" The voice's owner leaned against guard rail, on a fire-escape their head bobbed down as they settled, the voice began to sound sorrowful

,"…Lots of things, but since you want to interrupt my progress…" I felt something kick me in the gut, back into the trash cans. The assailant then hit my the back of my knee, making me fall forward. I threw a punch with my spiked glove, no contact. I tried Everything, it wasn't working it was like I was fighting a ghost. I could see some light reflecting off the puddles from the rain this afternoon. I'll just find them by there shadows on the water. I stared at the puddles not moving an inch,"Are you not going to fight back? Because I'm getting awfully bored Purple Idiot." How are they masking their shoe squeaks? Wai- they think I'm a-,"Whoa I think you got the wrong Idea, I'm not a Purple dragon." There was a unbearable silence, eerily sitting in the air. I heard something crash, like a flower pot, then something landed. I heard the squeaks, and saw the shift of light. A hand was expectantly waiting for me to grab. I got up with some help," You see, I thought you were a purple dragon." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. Their eyes just seemed to gaze at me. I could barely make out the features of their face,"Me, the same, but about you. Now since this was a excellent, waste of, my time, I'm gonna leave." The voice was cold and emotionless, like they didn't care if I was bleeding internally, which I wasn't but still. They turned around And with a gentle wave of their hand,"Ciao. Skully."

They're gone, they glanced at me from the fire-escape. I shivered, wow that guy was creepy. Though I think If I hadn't stopped them I'd probably would still be on the ground. Though I think by then I would have landed at least 15 punches, So maybe it was them who made the mistake of fighting me. Ha. I collected a few sporting goods that dropped out of my bag during the fight. I went back across the road. The green metal dumpster outside of the restaurant the lid was being kicked up then flopped back down. I took a small detour to investigate, I flipped the lid and propped it up. To be honest this was really funny, three Purple perps plus their leader, all tied together with duct tape over their big fat mouths, I harshly tore the duct tape off the leader's mouth,"Come back again huh? What more you do want you beat out of us?" Again? Oh he must mean that rude guy, we do look somewhat alike, but them seemed less equipped and very skinny. Though I can understand the dumpster thing that's quite smart. Who is this guy anyway? I Slapped the duct tape back on him. I figure, I could just leave them in there for a few hours. I walked off to the storm drain I began my patrol at. After I report my findings I'll head home.


	2. Noodles, and the flowers

NewYork St. Madison Chinatown thursday 3:46 P.M April 'O' Neil P.o.v:  
"Might as well face it, this place is going to become my hang out after school. Between tutoring the class idiot, and being trained ,a bunch more stuff. Ugh. Speaking of the idiot he said him and this other vigilantly got into it, from what he was telling me they seemed to be very cold, very rude too, it was very high probability that this vigilantly was a boy or man, the bruise on Casey's chin and the description he gave of being ,'knocked into the air.' and from the records I've searched about the world's strongest man and woman, given the database surveys of what level of activities NewYorkers do on a daily basis of course I calculated in age groups, Men seemed to have a higher athletic agenda then women do in this area. That was a massive load of knowledge and didn't even tell of my location the noodle shop where Casey ran into his assailant. Why even looking into this for him? I took a seat at diner bar. I then tensely took a breath in and let it go, I dangled my book bag on the seat back, I took out my heavily stickered laptop and set on the counter," Stressful day April-san? Anything I can do to help?" Murakami was never not helpful,"The usual will do nicely." I heard the entrance bell ring, a person darted in with a black hoodie,"I hate the rain." The voice was raspy and really indistinguishable. They took a seat next to mine. Murakami Held his hand out expectantly for one this specially made wood ordering cards,"Crap, I'll just have what she's having." They pointed me, then set down the object they were carrying on the other side of their chair, then slightly tilted toward me,"Hey." I waved too busy staring at my monitor. Casey said that he guy said something in Italian he managed to pronounce it even with the giant gap in between his teeth, how come he doesn't have a lisp or something like that,"Man how would you spell that? It's practically gibberish!" The stranger took a napkin for the dispenser,"Spell what?" then pulled out a fine point pen,"Solenostemon scutellarioides…?" after scribbling on the napkin they handed it to me,"There. That should be the right spelling." I punched the word they spelled out into my computer's search engine," Here you are April-san, and…" the stranger slapped a some money on the counter,"Fen." Murakami was taken-aback by the boldness in their name,"And… Fen-kun." The results of the that Italian phrase flooded the screen I clicked for a channel 6 news article. Apparently its a very oddly shaped, yellow, poisonous flower that causes, loss of memory, distorted noises and sounds, colors and lights, and extreme cases would the assailant mention that? I closed my laptop. I grabbed and ripped apart the wooden chopsticks, the stranger finished before me and was getting ready to leave.

Wait two shakes of Donatello's staff, Black hoodie, raspy voice, knowing how to spell that word…That must be the assailant. Fen already let the door close and the bell sounded,"Murakami, I'll be right back." I hopped out of my seat I grabbed my bag and laptop,"Hey, wait!" I ran out the door. Oh right it's rush hour, the sidewalk was packed back to front in umbrellas,"Where did he go?"Maybe across the street, Nope. Holy cow, He's on a roof across the street ! How did he get up there that fast? He was just chilling like it was a morning stroll, fiddling with his phone going about his business. Fire escape duh! I held my book bag above my head to block the rain, I sprinted across the road over to the fire escape, I climbed to the top and swung my weight on to my feet and on to the roof. I looked high, low, any where. What? They were back on the street still fiddling with their phone. Are you kidding me? I ran to the other side of the building, down that fire escape. I almost slipped and broke something, okay, okay I'll corner him here and ask this scum some questions. I shimmed against the wall of the alley, I burst out and stopped. He's gone. Great. I groaned and panted, I looked up to a roof across the road," Is he going to do this the entire time?!" There he was the assailant walking along checking his phone.

"I ran across the road…again, up the fire escape…again I grabbed my knees. I stumbled a little, then pulled myself back up. What I saw might as well be the second coming. Okay, something tells you aren't going to believe this, but this guy was walking on a telephone wire with no effort what so ever. I had to double-take, I've seen some weird stuff in my short time, but what the heck is this? Since the wire wasn't that faraway I could see that their were listening to music, I could almost see the contents they head in the bag there were carrying. I felt a migraine, is he dangerous? Oh man it's a big one, I felt a little blood under my nose. I blacked out

a few seconds later."I felt someone poke me, I jolted awake,"Hey, you ,um forgot this, uh Freckles?" That same raspy voice I was standing the middle of the side walk almost totally empty, maybe ten minutes after rush hour ended. I turned around, it was a face covered by a shadow of black hoodie, this space in between me and him was filled with my laptop that I think I left back in the shop,"here." he shoved the laptop into my hands," See ya." He then walked off down the street. Carrying that bag and listing to his music, the deep pain I had in my head told me not to traverse this any further without any help./p


	3. It's dangerous to go alone

NewYork abandoned subway station 4:26 pm Raphael p.o.v:

It's been such a long, long, long day. My brain has been cramped full of lectures, morality convos, and Bushido. I'm still recovering when April comes rushing in saying something about some punk that walks on high tension wires. Leonardo was going to start our patrol soon anyway, so at least now we have a target to keep an eye out for,"Why didn't you just ask Jack to look into to it for you? You know how he is when it comes to stalking stuff." April shuddered as I mentioned this, making it seem like she didn't want to talk about him,"I don't trust him with this like I do with you guys." translation: I don't like because he seems desperate for a job. I leaned back on to the sofa,"Donnie? Did you fix the Tv yet? Leo is going to pop a forehead vain if you don't fix in time, for the special." I crossed my arms across my plastron to look over at my eggheaded younger brother,"I'm working on it, don't worry about we'll be saved a lecture. Hey also how did this thing break anyway?" I shrugged, my guessing is on Mikey. April pulled up some images that looked a bell flower,"Raphael do you know anything about this? I think it might be a phrase used among street gangs." I glared,"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" April quickly glanced in Don's direction,"Do you know what this is?" Don squinted from he vantage point behind the Tv,"Yeah of course that's solenostemon scutellarioides, a very rare and very poisonous plant. I don't understand why a gang would use that as a code or term." Gang? Really this guy sounds more like a loner by the descriptions of Casey, and April. Though, what's with hanging around the noodle shop? This guy is the text definition of creepy. Also since the two won't let it go. Two being Jones and O' Neil," So If this guy can beat up Jones, and walk on wires, maybe its a new model of a foot bot?" I theorized which seemed like a total lottery if I was right. Donnie piped up,"I didn't know Karai wanted talking robots, because judging her relationship with Dexter is… well she doesn't like back talk, also I don't know if Pikman can make fully sentient androids." Yeah figured but, Fen what kinda name is that? April said that's what he told Murakami, or at least something that sounded like that,"Why don't you look ,'Fen'? that sounds more relevant then that flower." April perked up,"Yeah, why didn't think of that?" Because I did.

,"Guys take a look at what I found about 'Fen' apparently its not a name but noun for over flooding marsh lands. Um, could this be a code name?" I've officially stopped listening or caring, though I think it's strange that He called both Casey and April a nickname,'Skully.' and ,'Freckles.' No one ever said investigating was easy, but I need to go with my gut saying that this is a guy acting alone. I need to find one of those M.O things for this guy which I think means the reason why he did it. All this is giving me a headache. Donnie was on one of those wheel board things under the box-ish Tv it I could Infer that he was welding something under there because every once and awhile I would see some sparks shoot out the bottom of the shadowy abyss which is under the Tv, then suddenly I heard a loud hiss then a fizzy type of noise then the sound followed sounded like Mikey's skate board makes when he tries to be cool and squeak the wheels against the pavement, but to simplify that it would kinda be a firework-like-crash. The Tv burst into a ball of colors and lights as it explosively lit up the entire lair at once. Almost too conveniently, the channel was in the middle of a breaking news report," A person with wearing all black was spotted in a ,'Stop and Go' breaking up a robbery, between a thug from a local gang and a innocent store clerk. The thug being apart of the very infamous Purple Dragon clan. Since this assailant left only a small amount a change at the scene ,police are having trouble, Identifying fingerprints, it's a safe bet that assailant had forcibly burned off their own fingerprints. This person is now wanted for interfering with official police business, and tampering with evidence, and if caught helping this fugitive they're accomplice well be charged the same way. We now go to our star witness."

Mikey walked up behind the couch then scooted his shell across so he landed on the other side,"That guy is so awesome, He actually got one of those thugs arrested, Like a ninja do!" I think my brain is trying to escape my skull now,"Do you think he's the same guy April?" Mikey pointed out,"If he is, He sure is making a name for himself." Fen, is one tough guy. We all looked back at the Tv to see the clerk their interviewing,"So son, did get a good look at his face?" the clerk had auburn hair, parted down the middle covering both his ears,"No but I saw their eyes, they were a hazy yellow, after that I blacked out, so I don't remember much other then them paying for the stuff they borrowed to take down that Purple Dragon guy." A security tape quickly flashed on screen, this guy is crazy the used a two liter soda bottle, shook it up, sprayed in his face, Fen then kicked him squarely in the stomach then knocked him over making the Purple Dragon doubling over in pain, Fen looked at the witness and the clerk passed out. There wasn't any audio with the clip but we can probably guess what they were saying, it was also black and white and there was a date stamp in the lower left corner, dated about yesterday at 8:20. The news report ended with a shot of the assailant by the sketch artist,"Yeah that's the same guy." April grudgingly admitted, Donnie wheeled out from under the abyss, with some dust on his face from the explosion. Don sneezed," Mikey I could use your help with something back in the lab. Okay?"

NewYork abandoned subway station 4:35pm Donatello p.o.v:

I opened the door to my lab, Man the controlled chaos I have isn't really working for betterment of my investigation of the Kraang, I have too many charts and catalogs, I still have some work left over from Timothy's Retro-Mutagen research which is currently all over the floor, and the man of the hour is still trapped in frozen in the jar. Hopefully he doesn't melt. I walked over to the desk with a portal machine we stole off the Kraang droids, It's broken of course from the quakes from our last run in with them. I was planing to reuse some other parts and nicknacks as some kind of location device, But so far it's basically a big hunk of scrap and obscure parts of metal. I switched on the lights, then walked over to the machine and switched it on, the map lit up with a few blinking pink, blue and green lights, the idea behind this our T-phones have a tracking device implanted and we have plenty of grids for ourself but never of us or the allies or the Kraang, I can't really place on anything on the foot but if I can they'll be with the pink dots. Yeah this'll take a lot of scrap and I figured I could test run my new grid while looking for some metal in the sewer. I explained to Mikey that the dots that are in the middle because the trackers haven't been placed and the only one that should be moving is my tracker,"Alright this, is so simple, all you got to do is watch this and report what you see through the T-phone." Mikey nodded," Righto, Don-o." He was about to place his finger on the button,"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He shrunk down into his shell,"At least you get the picture." I picked up my flashlight, then grabbed my cart.

This is great, killing 2 birds with 1 stone. I forgot it was so dark in here. I haven't really been down in here in quite a long while, though it's come in handy in some tight spots. I think I remember one time a piston was loose in the patrol buggy, I managed to secure it with a wedding ring that fell through the grate. It kinda sucks that I'm a mutant because then none of my inventions or developments with ever better mankind. Anyway I was wheeling my cart along the little edge of pavement between the water an the other edge of pavement. I had a tight grip on my source of light being a very small dot, which wasn't really helpful. I felt a vibration in my hand which made me jump, it was my phone. I picked up it was a text from Mikey,"Hey dude this thing works great, the dot's moving alright, I hope you don't mind but I let Ice Cream Kitty out of the freezer for his daily exercise a little early. Don't too mad M'kay :3" I sighed I really hope he cleans up after that cat. I heard a few drops of water hit the bigger body then the sound echoed off the walls, like a ghost. I forgot the creep factor I got in here. My flashlight began to flicker,"I thought I replaced the batteries before I left." I smacked the back side of the light, then shook it. The flicker stopped. The flashlight was pointed up at the ceiling which was made out of discolored bricks, I lowered it and swept the area. There wasn't anything but I could hear someone's breath,"…" I moved a little quicker wheeling my cart along, I shined my flight toward the water and I could see some sparkling object in the water, it might be useful. I stooped down to get a closer look It was spare change, just in abundance. I grabbed some of it in handfuls. When is spare change never not useful? That breathing I mention grew louder, following that would be foot steps,"Is anyone there?" Of course there was it would be substantial evidence that someone was there. Its probably my senses getting the better of me.

After all I did kinda exploded a Tv on my face so it makes some sense that I might be a little disoriented or generally a little jet lag-y. I just need to take a breath, and stop thinking. 1…2…3, much better. I sloshed through the water a little while longer, dragging my cart which was still on the paved ledge that was slightly more stable then the trench. thought the exasperated breathing became closer and seemed like it was following me. I unconsciously stepped out of the trench, with much more speed then wanted to have, back on the paved edge, very unsure of what actually lay behind me, I pulled out my Bo-staff,"Alright if you come any closer, I'll use lethal force." The footsteps and breathing vanished,"Um-" My questioning was cut short because the flashlight flickered then it stopped all together,"I'm sorry… I have to do this." I heard something behind me or in front of me, I heard a splash in the water, it was the light. I wanted to say something but it was like any voice I had was gone,"So pal, you still want to use that lethal force? Or can I get by?" They just wanted a free pass,"Where you going?" I asked trying my best to sound, braver but it was very, very, very challenging,"Look, I'm not going to lie, I just need to get back to surface to get some help. I'm just a little lost." I was skeptical, of course nobody would just destroy a source of light like that it's like they don't want me to see them,"Okay I'll let you by, and here take this, its dangerous to go alone, you might need some help." I extended my hand out with a scrap of paper that doubled as map, they practically snatched it out of my hand then ran past me, their footsteps had the sound of splashing water following them. I smelled the faint aroma of a bakery like freshly iced cupcakes, or just-out-of-the-oven rolls, was that…? No too nice, but maybe. I grabbed my phone still reeling from that experienced,"Hey Mikey, not entirely sure but I think our security has been kind of breeched so lock down the front entrance and, everything else." Then send.


	4. Take this!

NewYork abandoned subway station 4:43 pm Michelangelo p.o.v

"Aw, sewer Apples!" I shouted, I have to do a lock down? By myself? That's never happened before, it doesn't sound too hard though, jet got to close the main exits, I can totally handle that. I went over by the shell raiser then closed the garage door first. Pulled it shut , I ran in circles for a few minutes still very confused on what to do next. Which door, which door? I know the one by the front turnstile! I pulled the door out to living room in a dash," Raphael Help Me Get The Front Door!" I yelled ,"RED ALERT!" Then I made imitation alarm noises, Raph disappeared in puff of dust then reappeared by the door pulling it down. April had a worried expression on her face,"Uhh… What's going on?"She asked,"The security has been breached." That didn't really help her nerves because she glared at me like she wanted to throttle me, April then sighed very irritated,"I'll go wake up Casey." She folded up her laptop then walked over to the kitchen counter, where Casey was sleeping..? I'm not going to question that right now. Me and Raph closed the back door and we used Don's lockdown switch to seal off all the secret entrances separating us from the surface. I pressed the button for the final seal but it was jammed, that perfectionist didn't mention this! I pushed it harder hoping it would reseed but with all off my strength in my two arms I couldn't do it. Ah Forget IT, the lair is well hidden enough already! Since I was in the lab, with assorted papers on the ground, with weird April and Kraang charts plastered all over the wall barely tacked on with the tape that we have on hand, Some dust was on the adhesive side which always got stuck on my fingers which was very entertaining but very irritating. Wow way off topic. I Just need to Ice cream back in to the freezer so she doesn't melt. I scooped her up making some the sticky strawberry ice cream liquid get on my hands. I placed her back into her traveling freezer with a handle, I went into the living room watching my T-phone intensely with Ice Cream Kitty in my arms.

After some coaxing Casey finally got up off the kitchen counter, Why he was there, I'll probably never know, April and Casey sat down next to me and turned the Tv on. Huh? When did that get fixed? Raphael paced around a bit," So who breached the security? Kraang, Foot, Slash?" If I didn't know what he was talking about I would though he was crazy or spouting nonsense but sadly I do our lives are just too different but if you like different we'll be there for you. Slash he seems most likely to be here, Kraang are very clueless and are searching for the perfect DNA, The Foot are working on it but with the kinda secret daughter of our mutated sensei being their leader with her very evil adoptive father the shedder they don't really make the best team, so our location is safe and sound. I told Raphael that I hadn't asked Donatello. He then told me to ask. I sighed and typed,"Okay Like a ninja do, I closed down all the doors and sealed them I also gathered Ice Cream Kitty, Raph, April, And Casey in the living room. Raph wanted me to ask who broke in? Also I would like to add when we'll get the all clear? Also, also when are you coming back?! Splinter is going to be mad if you're unaccounted for! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR SHELL BACK HERE! :(!" Annnd send. Wow I kinda sounded like Leo, which Is really bad I don't want to be stiff as bored and no fun. April and Casey were talking between themselves, that causal human thing. The Tv was on that 'Space heroes' thing that my eldest brother Leonardo (the stick in the mud that I mentioned before) loves so much, He says it'll teach him to become a hero or whatever, I think maybe something that'll take my mind off things, will be those Super Mecha Force Five VHS tapes.

Before I could distracted myself there was a metallic thumping, at the front door by the turnstiles. Maybe if I don't say anything It'll just go away on it's own, Thump, Just Ignore it. Thump, Thump, Thumpity, and thump. Raphael didn't seem to notice neither did April, and she usually gets a migraine when danger is near, or at least Kraang danger…. Thump, Oh come on! Is this karma because I didn't seal the doors completely? Probably, I got up wordlessly and tried my best not to draw attention to myself, which is really hard if you're me,"Mikey where are you going… I think it'd be safer If we all stay here." April pointed out, then everyone turned to face me,"Donnie told me to meet him at the front." I quickly ad-libbed. Buy it. Buy it. Buy it. April nodded,"Okay be careful." Raph looked as if he wanted to say something but then hastily shut his mouth, April's word is law around here except when sensei is done with special-über-cool leader training with Leo. I made faster stroll, and pushed up the metal accordion folded door, went through the turnstile, then closed the door behind me, I think it's better if I go alone, one turtle in danger is better then two, My eyes quickly adjusted to the sewer's darkness and my nose adjusted to the dampness. Out of the corner of my eye I think I could see two girlish looking figures picking something up and was about to throw it at… I got out of the way. Apparently these two have been throwing rocks at the door, they probably just didn't notice when I stepped out. It'd seemed like they were waiting for something, I heard horse breathing and panting with fast paced footsteps.

I took that as my cue to hide, I remembered there was a small tunnel, I dove in and settled very noiselessly but I landed on something hard,"Ow…" There was a purple ribbon I followed it to a green skull,DONNIE? Man I wish he wouldn't scare me like that and just leave that to me,"Shush."He held a finger up to his lips,"I think I followed that Fen guy, so shut up, we're on a mission." I nodded, Then we both turned to the mouth of the tunnel and studied the two figures, then a third one came running up toward them, those two seemed to be blocking the ladder outta here. Because the third figure stopped still in their tracks,"Oh god, why did it have to be you two?" The two figures stood up at the exact same time to face the third,"The only two in the world who still know the real you, or do you go by the name the press gave you, the black hoodie rebel?" The one of the to girls talking had a very sour disposition, and was a dangling something in her hands maybe a newspaper, from the context,"Ugh, gimme that." The third was snatched the paper out of the girl's hand, crumbled it up and threw it into the water,"Look, I don't have any money to give you, just let me pass! I was a attacked by a bunch of psychos that I'd like to get away from!" Psychos..?"Sorry, but you'll owe us double." The other girl was speaking with more a smoother tone like professional con artist. The third sighed in frustration ,"I'll Just find another freaking exit, there are plenty of manholes in NewYork." the third figure sighed, then quickly began running,"Silly, Silly." I think both of the girls said it that time. After that very brief encounter, me and Donatello quickly rushed inside.


	5. Still Thursday

NewYork King st. South Bronx 9:19 pm (still thursday) Leonardo's p.o.v

Oh, boy, boy! A new rival that's just the right amount of challenge for me, I'm just getting excited thinking about it! When April and Casey told me about this guy, I swear that I would solve this mystery for them. But who knew it would take half a day to get me this exited! I've been waiting for a challenge like this, the Foot have been quiet for almost a month, so have the Kraang for about two, we've only have had purple petty thefts, which really isn't daring or cool as say a raspy voiced foe, who won't show their face! I grouped up everyone in the Shell raiser April and Casey included,"So, this is the Cavalry vehicle that I've heard so much about?" Casey marveled, April grabbed her stomach,"Yes ugh, it certainly is." She looked a little out of it, from the perspective of my rearview mirror," You don't look so good Red." I hummed the Space heroes theme to myself while Mikey was in the back giving me directions,"Left. Left... LEFT!" I swerved a little too recklessly, April cupped her hand over her mouth,"You forgot your turn signal." she grumbled. Donnie was being unusually quiet he seemed to be sickly pale,"Hey Don, you okay?" it took me saying his name a second time to get his full attention, he nodded. Raphael gave off the vibe that he was agitated so I left him alone, Casey was hooked up to the police scanner, wearing supremely thick, cushy headphones, that Don stripped off a old-run-down patrol car,"Guy you'll never believe this but some guys dressed exactly the same, and have Identical facial have been spotted at a chemical storage unit, just north on Saints plaza, then west on Brooks avenue." Kraang, sweet two for one! Mikey repositioned his magnifying glass,"Alright keep going straight until a fork in the road then take another left." I turned the music up, upon a request from Raph, then the cabin was filled with heavy loud rock and roll. We went barreling along in the night road slightly being illuminated by bare yellow street lamps, I came to the fork in the road and gently but still swiftly pivoted. after just a few minutes the ware house came into sight amongst the other buildings, being, shops that sell day to day things for modern existence. We skidded to a halt in front of the building slightly tipping the vehicle then it rocked back on to its tires ,"Leo! I extremely hate your driving instructor."April seemed to suffer the worst of my driving, everyone but her jumped out of the Shell Raiser.

It seems since the earthquakes the Kraang inventory is in the red for obscure chemicals and DNA samples so looks like they were about to restock, I saw one with the thick skin disguise carrying a box marked as flammable which is never good. I did a quick kick kata take down, then did a downward slash of my ninjakken, his arms fell to the ground with a bang, still holding the box, his arm stubs were wiggling at me with the pink and purple hydraulic fluid spraying from small rubber tubes that gave the Kraang droids a sense of bending, gross. I sliced his legs off in vertical slice making the body the squishy alien pop out and scurry away. I glanced over at Casey and Raph doing this weird MMA styled tag team thing. Casey was squatting on Raphael's shoulders armed with a hockey stick and was spinning it like an insane windmill Raphael who had a sturdier muscle build then me was able to support Casey's weight plus all of his gear. Raph held his Sais in a weird form making them look something like drills in motion. Raphael walked of to a cluster of Kraang and what followed was mechanical carnage and bits and bobs of droid everywhere in a tiny well contained explosion. They stepped out from behind the white van Casey backflipped off Raph's shoulders and did a Fist bump,"Nice one!" I shifted my sights right before a Kraang threw a metallic punch of heavy iron or whatever un-earthly metal these things are made of, I Readied myself for a stab to the robot abdomen. Before I could make contact with the droid, It stopped cold in his tracks then all the pieces of him came undone and came crashing down to the ground,"…!" standing right behind the fallen droid which was currently a pair of legs… A person with deep glowing amber eyes, cloaked in the blackness of their hoodie, I could see their white, fang-like teeth curled into a wide, twisted, grin.

She, He,…It? Put their pale-as-the-moon finger up to their lips as some sort of demand to keep me quiet, they crouched down and in a single bound the jumped somewhere out of my sight, I looked over to Donatello doing a downward helicopter strike. Before the Staff made contact, The Kraang brain thing popped out of its shell then the pieces separated and fell like heavy sand bags. I pivoted to Casey who was wailing on the droid with his 5-iron, before the last strike touched it the robot burst then into a million pieces with the pilot for it jumping out in mortal terror, I glared at the scene with Raph same thing, Mikey' wasn't any acceptation for the exact same thing happened. It seemed that the droids were falling down their own but there wasn't a taller or stockier leader, because if that one goes down the so do the rest all at once, but never like this. I replayed those fight scenes over in my mind one thing was different from my encounter…That guy greeted me personally but not any of my brothers,"Is that it?" Mikey complained ,"Maybe they forgot update their hardware?" Donnie pointed out ,"We'll find more!" Casey and Raph yelled at the same time. They all looked at me expectantly to lodge a loud mouth complaint on how this wasn't a challenge. I opened my mouth… then A sweet, catchy, acoustic, melody wafted through the air. I turned completely around to an apartment's Fire-escape to see the guy playing the guitar,"That way!"

I pointed with my Ninjakken then sprinted in the direction, April who recovered from her carsickness and followed us. When we reached below the Escape he didn't run he said something like this,"Zdravstvuyte , nakonets , ya khotel by pogovorit' s vami , no eto bylo interesnoye nablyudeniye vy begat' kak murav'i , ya khotel prisoyedinit'sya k dyuyma." we all stood silently,"Bon, peut-être vous parlez français?" They turned and looked down at us very awkwardly,"Nein, das bedeutet nicht, wie Ihr Stil sein. Es hat, deutsch zu sein, oder?" After a long pause,"English Perhaps?" Still strumming the guitar,"What are you?" they walked down the stairs,"I am Project Feninir." They seemed distracted a little spacey, they sneezed then twitched," Um… Sorry if you want to attack me... You're gonna have to catch me first!" At the beginning of their sentence they were shaky in delivery then became smug and arrogant toward the end of it. Feninir hopped up and sprinted up the stairs, Raphael hastily jumped over the arm rail dragging Mikey behind him," I'm gonna make sure that you can't run from anyone anymore!" Mikey calling after them," I just want your autograph!" Casey followed," Wait up! New Training partner!" April sprinted," C'mon let's go!" Donnie used his staff to launch himself to the top of the building,"It's too dangerous April!" I stood there just very unsure of what is going on, but I followed.

When I got to the top my brothers were clustered together waiting for me to lead them at the head of it I went around to the group's front, to see the Feninir had a large lead on us," Don't give up now!" They had turned around and were cheering us on, even clapping. This seemed to bother Raph as he did that weird thing where he angrily exhausted out of his nose. We charged ahead occasionally jumping, Casey and April struggling behind us to the point Casey had to give April a piggy back ride. Feninir had disappeared for at least a second, they were running then gone then back with April on their back," C'mon you can't get tired now." Donnie did that nasal thing, then we picked up speed again this time Casey joined us, we kept running trying to beat their speed but Feninir was too relentless. We were tiring out, Feninir stopped turned then leaped off the building," APRIL!" Donnie and Casey then leaped off unexpectedly, not wanting them to get hurt I launched myself off.


	6. Mist on the water

NewYork Houston blvd. South Bronx 9:22 pm Thursday Feninir P.o.v

Crap, I smell those psychos, still. I need too make sure that these gu- turtles don't end up in the cross hairs, hopefully my visual illusion has kept their motivation up. Red, and Purple seem too have it out for me. I lead them far enough away so their safe for whatever comes, I sped up I need to be out of sight in order for this to work. Ah gross I stepped in a puddle. Since I was in the street, I needed to search for a place so these guys will avoid getting hit by a car. Oh that park looks nice, I could climb in that tree then lead them away with the hallucination. Hopefully nothing goes wro-, wait a second is that metal chick?... Ah great now it's a party. she was in

NewYork Saints park. South Bronx 9:24 pm Thursday Karai p.o.v

Target confirmed. Excellent. With Foot bots on my six and a emotionally scared fish, tiger, bear-dog thing to my left and right. Dad is going to be so pleased, if I swiped them at the front it'll be an easy capture. My eyes are locked on, I picked up speed but Tiger-Claw cut me off as I was about to turn," HEY! YOU'RE BLOCKING MY SHOT!" he didn't seem care though, because he scowled then lowly growled,"Please, Get out of my way." This cat needs to seriously get bent,"Well since you said please." he turned his head back forward, then continued running in front of me. I hate being a child. Why did Dad put this sad sack of lard with stripes as second in command? The target seems to be headed toward a oak tree. mine, mine , mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! They began climbing up branches, I shoved the old mutant out of my way, then sprinted with all of the possible swiftness of an hawk swooping down on a little defenseless mouse. The tree in my sight was getting bigger, and bigger. Then I came to a sudden stop, I felt like I slammed directly into a brick wall. I twitched,"Hi, Ka- Miwa." Why are they still calling me that? Wait only

Leo mistakes me for whoever the heck this 'Miwa' is, then that mean, are they after my target?! Ah whenever I do something useful these guys are here mucking it all up! I backed up to see the blue, purple, red, and orange clad turtles," Oh you're not…!" Leo respond,"Yeah…we are…" I signaled my Foot Bots, let the war commence.

Tiger Claw started off with trying to,'Coax' the target out of the tree, Rahzar decided to strike at the weaker two, being the Orange and Purple ones (I can't remember their names for the life of me) Fish-boy went for the Red one but instead attacking me like he always does Leo went for the target. The ones who decided to challenge me were, April, an old target of mine, and some dork in a painted mask, I blocked it of course, a hockey stick, interesting choice, and the beautifully crafted the Tessen. April turned to the Ghost rider reject,"Uh, how much was that hockey stick?" The Skeleton snapped back trying to press the sporting equipment into my arm, obviously trying to fake a Christian Bale like voice," 54- 56 bucks maybe including tax." April, sighed,"I hope you don't have a sentimental connection with it, because I'm not paying you back." Then April tried to kick in my stomach, MISSED. I bicycled in the Skull's ribs, alright one down a lot more to go, I grabbed the Tessen then threw it into the tree, BLOCK, KICKING KATA, COUNTER STRIKE ,DODGE ROLL, too easy with these two, she threw a punch and I grabbed her fist,"So… no hard feeling from me throwing you down the stairs?" I closed in I stared right into her eyes,"What do you think?" Then punched her in the gut then tossed her to the side like one of old training toys. Let the fun and stress relief begin.

NewYork Saints Park. South Bronx 9:29 pm thursday Feninir p.o.v

Well the tree plan failed, if these guys get hurt its all my fault. I should turn myself in to those weirdoes so these brothers don't get hurt. I crawled over to left side of the tall lengthly tree and peaked my head over the side, Stripes was using his massive paws as climbing-picks, I still remember when he had those around my neck letting me dangle off the ground. I gently rubbed, the indentation where his claws were digging into my skin cutting off any air I could possibly have. Maybe I won't go down there… I army crawled back to the guitar and figured I play the 'Mist on the water' until the final moments where I die, Settled into the branches, where it cradled me better then my own… never mind. I began the opening bass line,"Dun, dun dun, dun dun dunah, dun dun da." No, that's not how it goes. I felt something grasp my leg, well death has come earlier then I thought. I twisted the tuners on the spiral headstock, in the specific pattern, to make the nut separate from the neck to reveal my beautiful, shined and polished, falchion, ah weapons right…? No, just me? Okay, bringer of death, I'm going fight to live and live to fight! I let myself get dragged from branch to be dangled (again) at least 30 feet from the ground ,upside down. I lifted my sword to whoever's neck it was, to see that their sword was near mine,"If you kill me, I'll drop you remember that." It was Blue," Why are the Foot after you?" Huh Foot, was there a Hand clan too?,"Beats me." That's the honest truth, I've been attracting some very unwanted attention since that news report aired, these goons are just one faction ,"Well, that's great because my brothers believe that you would hurt April, Or had the guts the to trick us into following you to the Foot. So you just made this a whole lot worse for yourself." I rolled my eyes, Then growled,"Save me a lecture, will ya?" Blue began to descend the tree until the third or fourth branch from the ground, after that my stomach couldn't handle that much force. I flipped out of his grasp on to the grass which was covered in the dew from the rain, then I placed my hands on the Falchion's hilt with the burned letters to make the name of the beast,'Hephaestus.' on the thick blade sharpened, to my specifications. The Fish noticed me then darted in my direction making squeaking noises, Sweet, sweet revenge. I sliced the hydraulic fluid tubes circulating to his legs, making his lower body spasm out of control. Red who witnessed this,"I'm going to enjoy this!" Ah crap, Either fly or die with my words,"I'm trying to help you!" He glared, then pounced on top of me trying to beat my face in with great ferocity, it seems like the thing between his ears isn't working.

I blocked my face I've got no reason to attack him, I carefully weaved my legs to the front of his body then picked a target on the smooth plastron, then I pushed him off of me and into the tree," Gee, you need to work on that left hook, then come talk to me." I picked up my sword, that big wolf thing's next on my list, I charged, giving him a mixed number of strikes and combos, kicks and slashes, but I seemed to bounced off him,"C'mon you big- ow, ouch, wha- Geez- sto- ow!" It was Purple hitting me with his staff, that smarts! He hit my kidney three time! Purple twisted back for another swing at my ribs, I slashed the six foot stick in half," Go away, now." I hissed, hoping he'd get a clue. He whimpered then dashed off, I felt something warm on the back of my neck,I felt numb, then I realized I was a few feet off the ground and rising.


	7. Upward struggle

NewYork Saints park. South Bronx 9:33 pm Thursday Michelangelo p.o.v

I witnessed Feninir being choked by Tiger-Claw with Rahzar no where to be seen, Raph…. looks to be out-of-sorts right now, so Donnie as next option… He's currently running away, screw it! I'll save him! My feet moved unconsciously, ignoring my fear, and hesitation. A slow stride, starting off, then as I soon noticed the tension, and danger of the situation the adrenaline finally kicking making the easy stride to a strong powerful, sprint. Tiger-Claw was jostle in them in his large paw by the neck,"There are a lot things I'd like to ask you, cub.-" he uttered a growl, to Feninir who was coughing, clearly not listening,"-But first I'd like to ask you, how's the shoulder?" Feninir was only letting out animalistic croaks and groans, their obviously in pain.

I pressed a button on my chucks to turn them into chain-sickles, I need to spin them to gain the right momentum in order to strike,"Target so satisfyingly acquire-" I cut him off by launched the blade in one my sickles into his striped claws. TC roared in aggravation as he dropped Feninir who seemed to be just wheezing out the sheer agony. Just as a precaution so he doesn't get grabbed again, I used my chain to tie Feninir to the tree, After finishing my double knot,"What are you doing?" He panted at me,"Umm… "

I should really say something…but my mouth remained shut, I could say anything right now, Anything at all,"…" They glared at me, then they gasped,"Behind you!" I swung my weight and with back facing them the sight I saw was really petrifying, Tiger-Claw holding one of his unique temperature guns,"Move aside, look here, you already tied him up in a nice little bow. The Shredder will be most pleased with your handiwork." I gulped,"LEO! HELP!" Wow I need to stop being a pansy. My older brother yelled something back which was something just out of range, Feninir's voice replaced Leo's,"Orange, Stripes steps when he throws a punch. Use that to your advantage." He has guns! Does it really matter if he punches? Most useless guide ever! Feninir must've released how stupid he must of sounded because he said,"Okay never mind. He leans when he shoots so lean the opposite direction of his gun." Ah too many words! Tiger-Claw seemed to be ignoring us as he was loading his ice gun, when he was done he turned to me and said,"Go away." I stared at the barrel of his pistol He pulled the trigger. It seemed like time stood still. Everything faded away into a blur of colors and the bullets glowed a ghostly blue. Up right, so down left? I shifted my body out of the pathway of his bullets,"…" he growled. Tiger-Claw Simply aimed his gun at Feninir,"No Cheating." Then fired,"… ow." His knee was bleeding really badly, though it sounded like he really didn't care. Tiger-Claw slowly stalked over to Feninir, I gathered some of the courage I had, and tackled Tiger-Claw.

NewYork Saints park. South Bronx 9:36 pm Thursday Casey Jones p.o.v

Well, this officially the worst day of life, So how am I? I got my ribs kicked in, like an angry donkey came by and said,"Oh, this guy doesn't look like he's in enough pain." but in reality were things are almost too hard to comprehend. I was laying on the ground, with my nose bleeding inside my own mask, it felt so stuffy. The girl Miwa ,I think came back around and kicked my stomach (again) I was trying to remember when I signed up for this, I just wanted some tutoring, but I guess I got sucked up in this by own will. So maybe I should stop complaining. Again I was still on the ground, I heard Mikey call out for Leo, Leo was busy trying to get Miwa off me and April's backs, I tried standing up, but bitterly failed. I couldn't find Donnie Wherever he is. I've been utterly destroyed, I scanned over to the tree to see a Large round silhouette, Raphael…? Maybe possibly, I have to get up I need to go help Mikey. I tried getting up again this time more slowly, starting with my knees leaning and shifting until finally I was at my feet, such an uphill battle. I shambled over to see what was going on, My leg was pretty messed up. So I guess I'll just hobble over there, Okay giant Tiger totally normal, Mikey fighting it, not normal. Feninir was tied to the tree trying to gnaw off his own his hands. I was weighing my options, Fen wasn't such a piece of scum, so I walked over and crouched down and did my best to loosen it ,"Thanks man!" I saw a shadow go over us Raph jumped out of the tree and hit hard with his left, I almost let myself get distracted by the fight that I forgot That was helping out Fen, I the chains fell gradually grinding up against the tree. Feninir stood up and next to him he picked up a giant sword with words engraved on them,"Huh.. I need an upgrade." I had a minor flashback of all the weapons I had used earlier in the day. Feninir bulleted over there after then any person I've ever seen.


	8. conflict

NewYork Saints park. South Bronx 10:01 pm Thursday Leonardo

,"Your target is on our side, give up Karai. It's over." Is what I wanted to say, But noooo… Deep breath. After getting our shells jammed into our brains, we all backed into a corner, but suddenly we all might as well be chopped liver a voice that sounded like Feninir but from a distance,"Sorry, I gotta go, it's been fun!" But they were standing next to Mikey, Karai turned being distracted by something, then signaled the Foot back,"Fall back! Target on the move!" They all vanished one by one. I don't even know what is going on anymore. We just needed to get back home. Feninir had something wrapped around their knee in some kind of tourniquet,"What's that?" I asked, they smiled mischievously,"Stripes's blue muffler, My new muffler."The seized their massive sword off the ground, then glided it down the neck of the guitar they were strumming earlier on, they tightened the tuners until the were taut. From what observed the guitar had a signature on the bottom,'Orpheus' in swerve cursive. They silently placed the guitar-strap on their right shoulder so it was facing backwards. Feninir shoved their hands in their pockets, then turned their back to us,"Well, it's been an experience, bye." And with a gentle wave of their hand they trotted in the opposite direction the Foot advanced in. Before, you start crying and wishing for them to return, Donnie launched himself from the oak tree,"YOU AREN'T WALKING AWAY FROM ME!" Then after he landed, Don pulled a tag off some-kind of bomb and chucked as far as he could. It hit Feninir in the shoulder blade, they turned around slightly, picked it up. The bomb began seeping some greenish-yellow smoke, then exploded. After the dust cleared. Feninir on their belly, passed out. I was paralyzed with befuddlement,

"Okay what was that!?" Donnie smugly jogged over and picked them up and threw Feninir over his shoulder," I modified one smoke grenade into sleeping bombs. Now we shall interrogate, to get the facts straight!" Donnie stood up straight and tall, waiting for us to catch up.

When we finally reached the Raiser, we all were dead, practically. I pulled opened the door, I let Donnie go in first with our,'Crook' in arms, then Raphael, Mikey, April, lastly Casey,"I trust this guy." He whispered,"He's not bad, Leo." I got in the cabin gently swayed slowly accepting more weight. I settled into the driver's seat, Donnie strapped Feninir in the back passenger seat,"Oh, so the unconscious guy, gets a seat-belt." April complained. Raphael was getting tired, so he asked," Do you guys want us to drop you off at your houses?" Casey said he could walk from April's, then in a protest April actually said,"I want ask that guy a few questions, I could I stay a little longer?" Donatello being Prince-charming ,"Well, the grenade I made had long lasting properties. So Fen, here won't be getting up for a quite while." Still making a pout face April, stared back at Donnie, then yawned,"Fine, take me home Leo." She crossed her arms, I grabbed the wheel, then placed my foot on the acceleration. I glanced back at Feninir who stayed silent, I was almost expecting them to hop up and say something really quirky and smart-alecky, then leap out the window. I decided I'd the road trip rather slow. Mikey was almost falling asleep giving me directions, Donnie had gotten most of his color back since we caught Feninir. I just drove down a very smooth road, recently re-paved according to April, until we reached April's Aunt's Condominium. Casey hopped out first, April stood at the doorway,"Don't let that monster out of your sights." I think she was overreacting a tiny bit, They didn't hurt her after all but… I can't take any chances, I've got to much too look out for. I nodded and said hesitantly,"Will do." April leapt out the doorway and the door automatically closed. Feninir shivered at April mentioning them as a,'Monster.' and kept shaking as though they were having a nightmare. I stared at the clock on the dashboard, 10:22.

NewYork abandoned Subway station 10:32 pm thursday Donatello p.o.v

We were pulling up, to brick wall entrance, I hit the switch and the wall flipped up, we slid in to the garage on the rails. As we stopped I picked up Feninir and threw her over my shoulder, I let everyone out in front of me. Usually when we go out on a drive, They're happy, cheering, laughing. It's quite a revelation, to see this, so somber, so quiet, I just don't know what to with this. I leaned Feninir up against some of the cabinets in the lab, and put zip-ties around her wrists from said cabinet. Mikey followed me over,"Why do we need to tie him up, He's a nice guy." My mind went back to the moment where Feninir snapped my Bo-staff in half with her sword,'Go away, Now.' I shook my head,"No way, She's too dangerous!" Mikey tilted his head,"She…? Fen here, is totally a guy." if she's a guy why would he smell like cake, or take the time to smell like cake? I presented some of my evidence to Mikey but he wasn't having it,"So? He could work at a bakery!" I already took that into consideration, then Mikey said,"Well, Feninir does sound like a girl's name. So we should look it up." Yeah but a sure-fire-way to settle this dispute,"Why not just take the hood down…?" Raphael, noticed what I said," I wouldn't, we just kidnapped them! So they should have their privacy, at least." I nodded,"You're right. We shouldn't stoop so low." I agreed, but as soon as Raph and Leo left, I dug through her coat pockets. The Items I had found I laid out on my desk.

,"Two photos, candy cigarets, barbecue chips, a notebook, and a pocket watch." Mikey listed off, I picked up the pocket watch, it was silver without a scratch on it, there was engraving of two angel wings, the chain was about as long as my arm. Mikey began flipping through the notebook, playing detective. I picked up one of the photos, it was Feninir and some kid. They both had their arms around each other each making the peace symbol with the other hand, Feninir still had her hood on, but a great big smile on her face. The boy she had her arm around, was taller, had dark, brown, goofy looking hair, he also had freckles. the photo itself was in semi-good condition considering the date stamp 20— some of it was smudged out, though. I set the photo down, I sighed. Mikey picked up the candy cigarets,"These have been barely touched, there's only two taken from the carton-" he then set down the carton then scrolled over to the bag of chips,"-These are totally empty, they must like salty more then sweet." A really moot point, but still a point. I darted back a another picture, it was just of another boy, but he seemed different. He wasn't smiling, he had glasses, and his hair was a lighter brown. Feninir wasn't in this one. Mikey traveled back to the notebook, then,"Maybe there's something in here." He flipped to the first page,

"_Today, I took an I.Q test. Apparently my I.Q is 734 according the graders, theoretically if humans are only using 10% of their brain power, then I use about 25%. Date 12/21_" I read aloud, then he flipped to the next page,"_It turns out me and Icarus weren't the only survivors, Umbria, Uni, and Virbius I found them in a old fortune cookie factory, they're running with this crew called the,'Purple Dragons' they seem to be engaging in activities they deem,'humane' which is pillaging and thieving. Safe to say I'll try to talk them out of _t_his. Date 12/24_" Before Mikey could turn the page he bumped into the pocket watch and it was thrown from the table then opened upon impact to the floor. You know when time stops, it did for this watch, the hands were at a stand-still at 12:00. I picked up and listened closely, it wasn't ticking,"Why would she keep a broken watch?"Mikey asked, I heard someone wheezing,"Mikey, please tell me that's you." He shook his head, I glanced over at Feninir. She was twitching uncontrollably, Does she know that we're screwing around with her stuff. Mikey read the next page aloud,"_It turns out I was right about the,'Purple Dragons' I managed to talk Virbius out of it, but Uni seems so different from her cheery self. She's become inseparable from Umbria, who has grown hateful and bitter, I guess they realized that the PD wasn't worth their time. They both asked me for a little bit of money, I gave it to them in good faith. Date 12/24_" I took ahold of the notebook, I began flipping through it, the door swung open behind us, footsteps came closer,"What are you two doing?"

It was Leonardo, he took the watch from my hands. I turned around to face him,"N-N-N-NOTHING!" Mikey stammered, Leo stared at the photo Feninir in it, he seized it,"Nothing, indeed. Look, stop messing with their things, They are only here to answer our questions. Till then I'm confiscating all of this." He gathered the armful and closed the door behind him. Great now what? How am I supposed to solve this without evidence? How am I gonna solve this, for April? Mikey, went over and pulled the guitar off Feninir's shoulder,"We still have this." I pulled my laptop, and some paper and a pen.


	9. the theory board

NewYork Abandoned subway station 6:29 am Friday Feninir p.o.v

I lazily opened my eyes and I groaned I raised my left hand to rub against my forehead, but my right was being dragged along with it. Well this isn't the first time I woke up somewhere strange with make-shift handcuffs on me,"I think, She'll be waking up soon." It sounds like that string-bean's voice from last night, another voice,"Well, yeah it's about 6:30 am so he could be." I bent my neck and swiveled my head to see what was happening. Two turtle guys, Orange, Purple. Did they seriously kidnap me? I tried pulling my foot toward my center so I could stand, crap the smart one must have chained me to the desk he was studying on. I bent my neck again…ow, I've got the most massive crick in my spinal chord, I glared back on what I was leaning on. A cabinet. Classy.

Ooo, Idea time, I sucked in my breath ,"Hey, guys, I came by early to check out the thing you caught last night!" I altered my key, range ,and tempo of words slightly. Purple jumped up excitedly,"April! I'll be right there!" He scurried over to the door, Purple squeezed the door knob, He stopped himself, hurriedly launched himself back to the desk, picked up something and left. Orange came over to me with a giant silver cooking pot,"Hopefully, he'll be hungry." I was always an excellent actor, maybe I can cast visual and auditory hallucination, but I don't really know anything I could distract him with. I looked around the room, what an odd room this is. Its certainly messy, there are papers everywhere, and weird cataloging charts, of Kraang's evolution cycle, different diagrams of some alligator-like figure, notes, posters, and pictures of that April chick- like-everywhere. Man, this is messier then my room and that's really saying something.

After Orange waddled around he kicked up some dust, I couldn't help it and I sneezed. As soon as my head jerked back Orange was pouring the liquid contents from the metal container into a small measuring cup that measured milliliters to quarts. Orange poured until he felt it was fit for me, then when I recovered from my snot comet, he sitting in front of me with the measuring cup in hand with a spoon. I gawked at him,"S-sorry 'bout the cuffs, D-donnie's orders. The chain also." He was dipping the spoon in and letting to bob a bit in the glass filled unsettling brownish-yellow soup mix,"T-this is for y-you, I t-t-thought you'd might like breakfast." Something tells me he doesn't entertain the guests often. I was pretty hungry ,but my hands are tied, I waved my hands about seeing if Orange was getting the message,"Oh…Right." Now hopefully he'll take that disgusting liquid aw- and he shoved a spoon-full in my mouth. Overwhelmingly, it tasted like pizza, liquid pizza, how is that even possible? I spat the spoon out and snatched the cup from his hands, then practically chugged it, like I said I am hungry,"Man, THIS IS GREAT!" Oh, right escape. Idea time,"Keep it coming!" I feigned a smile, I've got a sensitive stomach. Bowl, after, bowl, I could hear the broth slosh around in my innards, I now sympathize with a bloated water buffalo,"Hmm, I'm out, I'll go make more. " Orange beamed as he closed the door gently behind him.

I sighed out of relief,"He's gone… argh."Man, when I get home I'm going to work all these unnecessary calories off me, hopefully I haven't worn out my training set. I crawled over to the desk,"Ow… right I didn't pick out the buck shot, in shoulder or my knee." I need to stop talking to myself, I dug around in my front pants pocket, Alright time to remember the only thing Dad taught you, I produced the brass safety-pin, I unclipped it. I lowered it gently into the mechanism, I felt one of the four pistons, I glided it up, then next one, then the next one, last one… All the way up. The cuff on my leg popped open and released some kind of, musty, rusty smell. Finally off the leash, freedom was almost in reach. I scanned the desk there was my guitar, I'm not leaving that behind it was a gift from O and H. After I strapped in, I noticed what Purple and Orange were working on all night. A portrait of me done in black in white except for my eyes from a angled bird's eye view. It was written in haphazard letters in purple and black ink. The drawing was tacked in the middle of the brown tack board, with a green thread tied around it leading to a scrap that had Hephaestus drawn on it, and had exact measurements. There was another tack with another string, I followed it to see a list of names, I thought I'd never see again,_"Uni, Umbria, Virbius, and Icarus."_ There was a quickly, sloppily written jot about each name," _Uni the Italian goddess of witchcraft, Umbria Italian goddess of shadows and secrets, Virbius the Italian god of outcasts, and Icarus is the son of the master craftsman_ _Daedalus. Often depicted in art, Icarus and his father attempt to escape from Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax. Icarus' father warns him first of complacency and then of hubris, asking that he not fly too low nor too high because the sea's dampness would clog, and the sun's heat would melt his wings. Icarus ignored instructions not to fly too close to the sun, and the melting wax caused him to fall into the sea where he drowned, or lived and was never seen again_." I followed the next thread to my relation with the Foot, and the Kraang. I used the pen and paper provided to write a letter to Orange, and the others. When I was done I folded it up and put it on the drawing of me.

NewYork abandoned subway station 6:43 am Friday Michelangelo P.o.v

I wiped some sweat from my brow, with the potholder. There was steam and bubbles carrying with it a lot of heat it was beginning to be very humid. I switch off the heat and hoped the the steam would evaporate, after a few minutes of cooling, I took a taste-test, It tasted the same as it did before so hopefully he'll like it. I haven't had many friends since Leather-head, but I think I'll alright as long as I get out more because being around here sometimes can be a bore, me and my brothers are close and everything but we each have differing personalities, so I might as well be talking to brick multi-colored walls. No one really likes to do the same stuff I do, so maybe Feninir will be a good friend to have around. I grabbed my potholder then gently took ahold of the handles on the side of the pot. After lifting it to the counter, Raphael flipping through the channels on the Tv got a whiff of my Pizza-soup,"Why are you making that?" He questioned,"It's Feninir's I'm giving him breakfast. He's awake now, but I think we should wait 'till Donnie comes back, then wake Leo up, then question Fen." Raphael wryly smiled. Then I picked up the kettle then I used my shell to open the door backwards. I set the pot on the desk. A chill ran down my spine, the guitar was missing, there was an empty cuff ,"NO!NONONONOONONNONONO!" I've been had! I never should left him alone, he up and left! I heard Raphael yell,"What's wrong Mikey!?" Raph launched himself through the door, and his jaw dropped. Oh I screwed up. Big time.


	10. Lucky 21

NewYork abandoned subway station 6:50 am Friday Leonardo P.o.v

I woke up in pool of my own drool this fine morning, I was reading the note book that was found in Feninir's coat pocket, I made it about half way through, I think I usually don't stay up that late. I don't remember much other then my drool sticking all the pages in the book together. Which, is great but in even better news, Feninir escaped. I think I remembered reading that their I.Q was 700-and-something. I should be at least grateful they didn't hurt anyone, Mikey feels like its his fault, Donnie, thinks he's idiot for being tricked. I'm just glad that no one is hurt, I still have faith in them. I was in the lab, leaned against sink basin . Donnie was rattling off knowledge of possible locations they could be hiding, Mikey was holding paper in his hand folded up. Raphael was staying silent, thinking which is very rare, I think maybe for once we agree on something. There was a knock on the lab door, I hesitantly strolled over and opened it, April stood there with Casey,"It's apparently, memorial day weekend." She said bluntly, she always came here when she was bored anyway,"So, How's Fen?" she said again, I open my mouth, to shut it again remembering what she said to me when she was dropped off,'Don't let that monster out of your sights.' well, that didn't work. I just stepped aside and gestured them to come in and see for themselves. April glared down at the empty cuff, Casey had sadden manner about him as he noticed the chain,"Really, guys?"April crossed her arms. Mikey unfolded the paper,"Fen, wanted you all to read this." I took it from him and read the contents out loud,

"_Dear, Orange,_

_Sorry I had to leave before I finished my breakfast, My uncle and Friend are going to be worried that I was out all night, without checking in. We should hang out some other time, okay? P.s please excuse the handwriting, For my hands still have Zip-ties on them. _

_Dear, Everyone else (including the two non-turtles) _

_Hello, I would like to ask ( I probably don't have the luxury, guessing how mad you're becoming while reading this ) that if you want to ask me questions, I'd like all of yo- no wait, Orange to meet me at the Black lotus gym on 31st street at 3:20 pm SHARP, also why not bring the two non-turtles because I feel like you guys don't trust me, do you? I'm guessing not. My complements to the drawer of the theory board in the garage-lab-thing, you got all the details right on Hephaestus. Not to get too off topic though, I'd like the pictures and candy cigs back because those are mine. I'd have to rate your service 5 out of 5 being a captive and everything. _

_Yours, The Wolf Of Ragnarök_

_FENINIR."_

I folded the letter back up,"Well, that was civil of them." I said surprised,"What's Ragnarök?" Casey asked curiosity brimming, Sprit lifting,"hmm..I'll add that to the board." Donnie said picking up a marker and taking the peg board off the wall,"Anyway we have to locate this Black lotus gym." April burst out in disgust at my order,"You're joking right?! That guy is all sorts of shady! And your going to send Mikey, Casey, and me after that freak!"I rolled my eyes and let wear herself out until she was gasping for air from complaining at me so hard, I made perfectly sure that my order was said clear and spoken correctly,"We're sending you guys up there." Casey and Mikey fist pumped, April groaned then glared at me, I shrugged very smugly,"Letter's orders." I asked Donnie if he could make like a wireless mini microphone, and camera to see what's going on up there,"Child's play! I can make that in no time flat!" Its a good way to get the ball rolling.

NewYork Skippy and son's diner 3:00 pm Friday April p.o.v

,"Okay we got 20 minutes to head over." I was talking to Casey of course, and the turtles in my ear piece ( that doesn't sound as crazy as the other options that were swirling around in my head ) We would've been early if Casey and Mikey remembered to eat before we left, Casey had placed his order"I'll have that right up, Jones."Apparently Casey is local hokey legend he gets discounts here, because the coach's brother owns the place plus y'know the legend thing. I was still reeling from the concept of being in the same room, with that creep. I glanced about the checkered tile space, this place was empty, the booths weren't filled, the only noise was the grill, and the empty mechanical jukebox. Actually no I stand corrected there was a guy there sketching in a note-book, casually munching on some curly fries,"Hey Red, don't worry about it, we'll be there soon." I was ignoring him I strolled over to the boy. I was being a snoop, I'll admit that, I just felt compelled to see what this kid is drawing,"April? Where you going?" I shushed Donnie on the other end of the line.

I stood over the kid, who looked he could be my age, wearing green framed glasses the were flat and rectangular, short shaggy light brown hair with very uneven bangs, wearing a collard-shirt with long sleeved gray shirt underneath. I stared at what he was drawing, he had a wanted poster of Feninir and was drawing building with Fen's back facing the viewer, glaring downward. sword-out. It was illustrated at comic book quality stuff,"What'cha doing over here Red?" Casey had two burgers in his left hand, approaching the table, the boy drawing jumped,"Uh, C-can I help you two?"He had normal blue eyes,"What's your name?" I asked, gesturing to Casey leave to take a burger out to Mikey, he glanced around then pointed to himself,"O-oh, right m-me. I am (Lucky)" Why was he murmuring? ,"Say again?" he blushed viciously,"My, name is….Lucky."He extended his hand still very much red. What an odd name, I grasped Lucky's hand and shook it,"April. You've got talent Lucky." He glared down at the paper,"Nah, it's just childish doodling." Lucky stuffed and crumpled the wanted poster in his pocket but folded the drawing and signed it then tucked it into his binder, I decided to walk away, he seemed really flustered. I walked outside to see bloated clouds in a swollen sky, drops slowly, but surly fell on the road. I pivoted into disclosed alley which seem to be everywhere, to see Mikey on top of a dumpster eating his,'Bug kahuna burger' without closing his mouth,"-Yeah I guess I'm a little nervous- Oh hey! April!" Mikey waved Casey was chewing of a steak patty from his,'Hero burger' I checked both entry points of the alley and began taking into my microphone,"Hey, Donnie how far are we from the 'Black lotus'?" I heard typing on the other end,"Well, turn to the left."

I did as he said. Wow that ivy was eating that building, Half the building was covered in moss and ivy. From what I can see it was a weather-beaten brick building with a skyline, It was three stories, and from what I read on the structure's history it used to be a fire-station then a gym then it closed to funding cuts by the owner, and that was 10 maybe 5 years ago. Just wow, its so beautiful for so something so rejected and neglected. You couldn't even tell the name of the property without the sign which was so blurred and warped from the rain. The building around it looked cleaned, making the comparison to the gym like a rich senator to a hobo living in the subway station. I looked at my watch 3:16 pm. 4 more minutes. Then I can get this over with.

NewYork Black louts 31st street 3:21 pm Casey p.o.v

,"Okay it tells us that we had to come here at 3:20 sharp and they aren't even here yet!" April screamed, that scream echoed through the entire building, shortly after there were growls echoing,"Geez Red, chill out!" She turned to me,"That's not me, Idiot!" a wave of animal like figures dyed in black and white swarmed around us…Raccoons. They all stared at us, on their hind legs whiskers twitching. Mikey walked forward,"Whoa!" There had to be 10 raccoons, A guitar melody began filling my ears,"Fen!" I yelled they stood on a balcony strumming on the acoustic, the raccoons turned around and crawled back into the recesses of the ancient building,"Hey." I could've sworn I saw a forehead vein burst in April's forehead,"What are the Raccoon King?" Actually that could be a possibility considering there's a Rat king,"Nah, nothing like that, I'm humbly a resident."He grasped the railing of the balcony the jumped and landed in the crouching position, then slowly stood up,"So, now what do want to ask me?" Donnie and Leo came on to our ear pieces, Donnie said first,"Okay, ask about the Foot." Fen's smile grew,"Nice ear piece, almost couldn't hear the reverb."My heart sank into my stomach, How could he now that fast?,"S-s-so anyway what is your relationship with the Foot?" He strolled over to a fossil of old exercise equipment and sat down ,"Those guys just seem to want me, ever since the news report, trust me, when I say those guys are bad news, right down the metal, and stripes. Shot me twice."He grumbled But then he smiled again"So, next questi-"

This strange cooing and chirping from the third floor,"Shoot!" He jumped up, and ran up the stairs, Mikey followed, And I figured why not, and went along with it. I heard the foot steps against the metal stairs _Click, clack, click, clack _being rushed along into the second floor the lifting area, with dumb bells, pullers, and stretchers. Then up another set of stairs then to a cardio room with cycle machines, steppers, and treadmills. There was this compartment in the ceiling where the source of chirping, Fen pulled the door open then a chord this latter fell down with a large thump shaking the floor," Fen climbed up, then Mikey, I let April go ahead of me. After finally reaching our destination we found ourselves in a relatively clean room with a twin bed by an open window with a linen curtain flapping ands flowing with a sudden draft. There was a humming sound in the room, like a hive was also living in this forest of insanity. Fen flipped on the light it was a big room that looked better then the whole building with a mini fridge, bookshelf, a punching bag, and another shelf containing no books. There was a cardboard box under the punching bag where the cooing seemed to resonate. Fen stooped down, and analyzed the problem then took something out of his pocket then placed in some kind of device then turned a switch on the device then the cooing ceased. Mikey stooped down to the box,"Wow, they're so…awesome…!" Fen seemed to have an anxious expression, Mikey picked something up from the box then brought it over for me and April to see,"It's a baby raccoon." I said. It was a light brown and white not like the other ones living here, it was really the tiniest living thing I'd ever seen, its eyes weren't even open,"Where's their mom?" I hesitantly asked Feninir replied,"She got hit by car few days ago. I've been keeping these coons warm with old heating blanket and some towels. all the ones you guys saw were male. So I figured I'd step in." That struck a chord with both Mikey and April, Michelangelo placed the raccoon in the large cardboard box.

Donnie sounded a bit misty eyed but his matter-of-factly voice kinda hid it,"Ask her, about the sword." Feninir smirked,"I can hear you." Nobody can really expect what's going to come out of this joker's mouth,"But my sword was gift given to me by friends, the enchanted guitar Orpheus, the Falchion Hephaestus, they're dead now… maybe?" He scratched the back of his head in befuddlement," What about the survivors of the incident?" Donnie screeched through the ear piece, Feninir casually crossed his legs then rested his chin on his hand in thought,"Now that's a tough one, in the words in the magic 8 ball,'ask again later.'" I heard Donnie sigh,"Okay then, how about an easy one where'd you come from?" Fen removed his hand then coldly said,"A test tube." He then sneezed breaking his chilling character,"So does that mean you're an experiment?" I asked, staring at the kits,"No. I was created by mistake." He took a container from a shelf, marked animal formula and began mixing water in the jar, then took an eye dropper and filled the tube with kit milk,"Who was your creator?" Donnie asked Feninir picked up a raccoon and began feeding it,"Ask again later." He replied, Donnie grunted,"Alright, Who's your uncle?" April was helping feed the kits and Fen leaned up against the wall,"My uncle as confusing as it sounds is my uncle T, he has kinda has the genetic build as me, he's more reliable then my Father who's gave my most my tricks through his DNA samples like being slender in build and being skilled at thievery, B-but I never take anything."

Sounds confusing, April asked knowing a lot about the subject,"Oh, so it's like chemistry?" Fen shrugged,"Kinda yeah." He rubbed at his shoulder, Mikey began to question,"So, what's up with the eyes?" Fen sighed,"That was also a gift, from my creators, they found the plant solenostemon scutellarioides and basically to put in simple terms, gave me properties of the plant, making whoever looks at me can experience illusion that can help me in battle, but I can pick and choose the times when I use it. Though sometimes I get migraines if I do it for too long." Fen yawned then further went to detail,"To answer your question before you ask it. My fighting style, fencing, boxing, MMA, acrobatics, and Jeet-Kun-Do, but they're kinda mushed together." Fen then sneezed again, I figured I would ask,"Do you have allergies or something?" Fen coughed,"Or something." I could hear the rain from outside. I felt a few chills go up my spine, for some reason I had a bad feeling.


	11. Connections

NewYork abandoned subway station 6:10 pm Friday Leonardo p.o.v

I was sitting on the couch, okay which do want to hear first, the good or the bad news. We made contact with Fen, they calmly answered our questions, good news. Shortly after though, the ear pieces and camera stopped working, bad news Don tried contacting Mikey and April on their T-phones but nothing. They've been gone for over three hours, though we shouldn't panic after all, at least it wasn't my idea to send them up there, It was Fen's, so if push comes to shove I can easily shift the blame if their bodies show up in the east river tomorrow. I sighed anxiously, I wanted to lean back to relax on the couch, I couldn't though, nerves. Nothing seems to be right today. Raph cracking his joints something he does when he's nervous, that annoys me a lot, but we each have our ways of coping. Donnie coping method was pacing and complaining, gotta say I'm not a fan,"We should be up there-" Raphael stopped popping and began talking,"We can't until night." Don continues his train of worst-case-scenarios ."-Mikey could be dissected, Casey could be thrown off the Brooklyn bridge, April, I don't even want-" Raph was the family bomb, today his fuse was already singed,"Just shut up! They're fine, you'll see!"

he shouted, Donnie just shrunk down into his shell then sat down. there was an echo of clack of wooden stick on rock. Master splinter walking down the hallway, I felt like I should hide under the couch cushions, He doesn't know about Fen, or our mission. Which made feel horrible, keeping secrets from my own father was a heavy weight on its own. Master Splinter walked by and we did our best to act natural, Splinter walked over to the freezer then opened it,"Hello, frozen friend." He grabbed a cheese-sickle then walked back into the living room,"Where's Michelangelo?" I felt my heart jump into my throat,"H-h-he's uh, in, uh h-his room. M-Mikey said he wasn't feeling to good." Don managed to squeak out. Master Splinter began to stroke his lengthy beard,"I see, you should make him soup when he's up to it." He turned and was about to walk out of the den and into his room, then boom a loud bubble of noise surged from the sewer and on to our front door step, through the turnstile, the into the den. Leading the head of the noise was Mikey,"Yeah but I thought the best part.-" Splinter, rolled his eyes then glared at Donnie,"Sick as a dog." Mikey stopped cold in his tracks then the noise stopped,"H-hi Master Splinter." Casey gulped,"Casey what's with the shadow?"

He pointed out, Fen was standing in the small circle holding a delirious April,"Aisatsu wa hahen o shūtoku. Anata no ie ni watashi o kangei suru tame ni, arigatōgozaimasu." Fen was speaking fluent Japanese, just to give you the gist of it they basically said,'Greetings Master Splinter. Thanks for welcoming me to your home.' Master Splinter said in return,"Mā, watashi wa kanarazushimo anata o kangei shite imasendeshita." which was basically,'Well, I didn't necessarily welcome you.' Donnie rushed over and took April out of Fen's hands,"What happened guys?" Casey shrugged,"Well after Fen answered my questions, a rock smashed through the buildings window, emitting this high frequency noise which kinda killed our microphones and cameras. We got jumped by the Foot, April was running down the stairs and twisted her ankle but after that she got hit with a poison dart. After some help from this guy-" Casey pointed to Feninir,"-Anyway we fended them off. We got a little lost considering our earpieces were on the fritz." Feninir's home was raided, and I felt worse now. Master Splinter was talking to Feninir in english, Fen had their hands in their pockets, while Splinter watched the scene of reuniting happen,"-Oh, I was wondering why you invited them to your home" Fen nodded,"Yeah, I figured it'd be a trust exercise." it seemed like they were shooting the breeze,"I see." Fen sighed,"Also thanks for helping me out." Splinter for the first time I've ever seen he shrugged,"No problem." after they were done talking they both acted like they didn't have any connection at all,"Do you guys mind if I stay here a bit longer? I want to see if my handiwork with the splint pulls through." They went to the trouble of making a splint too…? Donnie glared at Feninir, before he could open his mouth,"Of course he can stay a little while longer!"Mikey wrapped his arm around Fen's shoulder, then Casey laughed very heartily,"Yeah I give him my Jones stamp of approval." Don sighed bitterly, he and April still probably don't trust Feninir. They need to lay low for awhile the Foot just raided their home, I can't exactly let them stay here with the rivalry thing going. Oh wait yeah didn't they say they had an uncle, maybe they'll just stay with them. Raphael sneakily stalked over to the the custom thermostat, and increased the heat. Why is he doing that? Don took April to the garage to make sure he gets the poison flushed out of her system, with Casey and Mikey following. Fen stayed behind and sat on the couch, they tucked their knees into their chest so they weren't touching the floor then adjusted so they sat criss-cross. I had put in a VHS tape of Super Mecha Force Five into the Tv. Fen hummed, a content tune,"Is something wrong?" I asked being as polite as I can be,"Nothing." Raphael asked,"Would you be more comfortable with your coat off?" Fen gruffly sighed,"Probably not. I'm not exactly a guest, it would be rude to take off my jacket." Well, at least they're versed on manners,"Do you hear that?" Fen glanced at me and asked,"Hear what?" I replied. Fen got up and walked over to the stove he moved a kettle on the back burner to the front," Uh, your tea is done."

Then they strolled back to the couch then sat back down. I continue watching the episode with Raphael making crude comments like he normally does, when was commenting on how Princess left again, Fen cracked a smile and began chuckling. Later on the episode the SMFF group ran to this space cowboy who was playing a silver trumpet at this crazy nightclub, when he played certain notes on the horn it would shoot daggers, which was cool. Though immediately after the cowboy was introduced, Fen stopped laughing and muttered," 'Pretty accurate' huh?" Under their breath. Right before the episode ended, a cell phone ringer playing a Beethoven symphony went off," So, sorry." They stood up and escorted themselves outside the turnstiles," Go for Fen."

Raphael stood up and sprinted into the kitchen, I paused the episode,"What are you doing?!" I whisper-yelled Raph shushed me as he got kitchen tongs from a drawer, what is going to do now? He used all his years of ninja training to mask the sound of his footsteps and creeped over to the turnstile which Fen was standing in front of, Raph positioned the tongs, right behind Feninir's head. He grabbed the back of their hood with the utensil, I mouthed,'NO!' several times but he wasn't concerned of my opinions. Raph began slowly pulling Fen's hood down to their shoulders, I went purely on instinct and leapt to my feet then tackled Raphael to the ground, but still to my shock, time slowed down as Feninir's cloak slid down their neck on rested on their shoulders. Time caught up with us, the tongs unlatched from the fabric of the jacket, as we both fell to the ground. Oh, No. I grimaced as I got upright, Feninir didn't seem to notice that their shield was down, I quickly dragged my little brother back to where he was sitting,"I swear- look, just sit here, act natural." I barked in whisper. Fen's flip phone closed and the slap sound rang through both our ears, I hastily hit play on the remote. I stared at the Tv until,"What are Staring at Red? Do I have a stain on my coat?"

NewYork abandoned subway station Friday 6:16 pm Raphael p.o.v

What I was staring at I really wasn't surprised, they were wearing a blue medical mask like the type that they offer in hospitals to avoid someone spreading germs and viruses, the length of their bangs was uneven, and so blonde it was like snow, bits of hair were sticking out the bottom of a black beanie with a sword stitched over on the left side but this sword resembled a cutlass then the one stuffed into Fen's guitar. Their skin was pale, and the skin around the eyes, looked like that Egyptian eye makeup Donnie and Jack were talking about a few days ago. Well Feninir's gender and face are still a mystery, My efforts are in vain which sucks. I realized I was still staring,"Sorry, I was just s-spacing."

I turned my head back to the screen, the cowboy with the tied bandanna cover his face began lecturing Dash about the importance of keeping his team safe. I found that particularly funny, I don't understand why though. Lunk and Sqeekums were saved by the Cowboy, because the were running from hordes of alien creatures and the Lunk tripped, an the Cowboy happened to be right there to pick him up,"Oh! You two should really watch your step!" said the Cowboy in really bad english dub, Cowboy then turned back around and played a few notes on the silver trumpet then daggers launched out of the bell into a few alien eyes which was a tiny bit out of character for the show considering they didn't normally supply that kind of violence or at least what I've seen so far. Nobody really said anything Leo didn't even turn around. Mikey happened to came out of the lab, then leaned over the couch,"Hey, Dude April's more… normal Donnie asked if you wanted to come back to lab." Fen nodded clearly not aware of the confused expression on Mikey's face, It took him a minute to see the dead-give-away being the eyes because Mikey was having difficulty recognizing them. After Mikey escorted Fen to the lab, a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Leonardo yelled at me not in a quiet of a tone as before,"DID YOU SUFFER A INJURY TO THE BRAIN WHEN YOU WERE A KID!?" Clearly I didn't, but did he really need to make the entire lair rumble with the thunder clap that's his voice. I felt my anger simmer to the surface,"NO! DID YOU?!" Leo's scowl doubled in size,"YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" How so?,"What about that 'privacy' stuff you were talking about last night?!" Oh well, that may be true,"Well, we didn't kidnap them this time, so…"


	12. The Watch

**REVIEW, PLEASE! I'M NOT A MIND READER FOLKS, 400 OF YOU SHOULD HAVE OPINIONS SHARE THEM!** _S.P - out_

* * *

NewYork abandoned subway station Friday 6:20 Donatello p.o.v

The door to the lab swung open with Mikey loudly tumbling in, with a person in a medical mask and a beanie,"Fen…Is that you?" she nodded,"Yeah it is. Your brother Red, he isn't the brightest crayon in the box his he?" I truly do wonder why she mentioned it,"Well yes the,'brightest' as you put is me, and Red is Raphael, Orange is Michelangelo, Blue is Leonardo, and Purple (being me) I'm Donatello." Fen nodded, Putting her hood up edging closer to the counter April was sitting on,and Casey was leaning on ,"So how's everything?" Fen asked, April was sitting up right just staring at the splint around her foot,"Fine, perfectly fine." though she said that April had this glazed-over look in her eyes,"I guess you really aren't bad huh?" obviously April was speaking to Fen,"It's too hard to be bad." Fen shrugged, I sauntered over to my board and yanked down ,"So, what is Ragnarök?" Fen glanced over to my board in my hands,"Ragnarök, as strange as it sounds is the world's death and birth all in the same day, Its been for told in a bunch old legends from norse vikings and such. Basically, heh, its the death of gods and the birth of humans, though like the mayan-calendar-thing the date passed and everything's normal." I took mildly fast jots on the paper marked ,'Terms said by individual' Ragnarök I'll need more re-search, wonder if Jack's got anything on the subject of it. I tapped the pencil against my chin,"So what's it like having a 736 point I.Q?" I asked Fen shook her head,"No, my I.Q 734, wait how did you know my I.Q was in the 730's?" Fen glared at me, Mikey was making gestures from what I depict he wanted me to shut up so I won't draw suspicion to myself ,"Uhhh… I was talking to Casey." I felt a bead of sweat gradually was making its way down from its forming point on my forehead, Fen whirled back around to Casey,"No, way I didn't really think you're that smart." I sighed out relief,"I should probably get going soon,what time is it?" Fen began digging around in her pockets,"Its around 6:23." I said,"No!" Fen seem to tremble with unease,"I-I must've left it at my room in the gym! Great! Look I-I-I'll see you tomorrow guys, I gotta go!" Feninir faster then the bullet out of a barrel jetted out of the lair into a tunnel."Do you know where you're going?!" I yelled Fen was just out of range but she yelled something close to,"Don't worry I got a map of the underground!"

NewYork 31st street Black lotus Gym Friday 6:35 pm Feninir p.o.v

If those Foot ninjas are still there, I'll have to fight my way out, but it'll be worth it for that watch. I was running, about maybe little bit faster then a car, considering how many I was passing. Ah, man, the sun is setting I got find that watch and finally pay a visit to my favorite uncle. I was glaring through the pink,purple, and orange sun-rays but the best building in the city was coming up through my blurred vision, I skidded to a stop. I unzipped my coat it was getting kinda hot out. I rushed in obliterating the doors in my way , the raccoons didn't greet me like they normally do, maybe they're asleep,"C'mon the night is still young guys." I called to them, not anything not a chirp, nothing probably asleep. I popped up the stairs, I trudged along,"I probably just left it here, I mean this like- what the first time I've ever lost something, and it has to be my most prized memento." I pulled the chord to my room I climbed the ladder, the kits still in box, bed made, books on shelf, nothing out of the ordinary. I began tearing the covers off my bed after some minor dishevelment, I gave up, and sat down on my bed then I felt a shockwave as I found it a scrap of paper with a knife through a corner sticking to the wall,"_Come to the roof- Karai" _I read that _Karai_ means _sever_ in Japanese, I don't know who this person is , but something tells me about to find out.

I went up and out of the fire escape I climbed,"Hello." Apparently that Metal Chick's name Karai, learn something knew everyday,"You wanted to talk?" I sighed,"Something to that effect."She remarked the setting sun is turning into to twilight real fast ,"Alright then, what would you like to talk to me about?" Karai strutted around circling me like a shark about eat some prey,"Its pretty simple, My dad, would like to employ you as a mercenary, we provide you with weapons to your heart's content, and all you have to do is provide a little muscle." And they couldn't do this before, when they were choking me and shooting at me," I like your style, I mean your strength is admirable and your mental stability is possibly better then half my team. Me and you we could make…quite the pair. Paint the town red so to say." Oh brother, 'Me and you' oh please, spare me,"I've got to say though, my ,'partners' didn't really ask you for your application. Though really dad said that if he have enough funding to even cure your aliment in the facial region." Wow… they can surgically correct my eyes, 'sure' they can," Look, you Foot seem like real stand up people, but until you can answer me one question I'm not going with any of you- you- ninjas."Karai took off her metal mask and smiled sweetly like a venomous viper, I was expecting her to pull out a mouse from her back pocket and slurp it down whole,"One question, hopefully it won't be too hard." I sharply inhaled," I want you to tell me, are the Foot truly the Bad guys or the Good guys?" Karai looked panicked, "Uh, uh, um, well…" I looked toward the moon,"I'll think about it alright. Though I'll need an answer." I hopped down the fire-escape. I grabbed the box of kits, then grabbed a duffel. I headed over to King's bureau then on House boulevard then, I was able to find my uncle, who still hadn't changed much.

,"Its so good to see you again." we were sitting at his dinner table, just a very simple salad like me, T doesn't really eat that much,"- Yeah ever since the funeral , you don't really visit that much. I still have some of your old stuff, you're welcomed to stay as long as you like." of course he had to bring up the funeral,"I just need to lay-low for a bit honestly." I poked at my salad with the fork on the table, I lost my appetite almost instantly ," Look I'll post a schedule on the fridge of when I'll be gone and when I'll be here. I know you've been needing a lot of help considering your, accident." He nodded making his blonde ponytail bob up and down,"Its good to see you never inherited your father's manners in the test-tube-stage." I sighed, I thought back to my room at TCRI, it was a shared co-ed room, that was mostly in place so the creators could have more room to experiment. I still wonder what caused the explosion that night. I remembered I was bunking next to Old man Chrono, and El-diablo. Uncle T and Dad were bunking on the other side of the room. there were at least a hundred of us then, so far I've only counted 26 now, its always been difficult since the incident, to know that one half is getting in trouble and sticking their necks where they don't belong, a quarter might as well be legal citizens, an eighth could be confused with gofers. After a few minutes of chatting I put my plate in the fridge and figured I'd settle into my room.


	13. The investigation

NewYork House boulevard Friday 9:56 Jack Kurtzman p.o.v

I'll say one thing, the Kraang pulled the wool over everyone's eyes even mine. They managed to hide this from me for a while, though I've found out possibly what they were doing to April's mother, and other human females. I rushed in to my apartment and slammed the door shut,"I still got it in my old age." I managed to get in and out of the new TCRI building in less then a half-an-hour with pictures and admirable files, Ha. Nothing ever felt so satisfying, I trudged to my desk and spread the files out. I sent text out to Don and the turtle boys. I picked up a file marked,'The perfect Gene program.' I felt paper touch skin, right away I got this feeling that this was a big,big one, I scanned the paper and deciphered the best I could. I felt chills run my blood cold the basic translation of the file was this,"_The Kraang have been here since_, searching for the perfect DNA in order to extinguish the human race and to take over planet earth for ourselves, Since _ long we lived here we have kidnaped Human females to birth a new race of slightly advanced human mutants, the mutants took on many shapes and forms and had conflicts themselves of Epic proportions, retold by humans to strike fear into their minds. Since the Mutants had their own problems and powers, they as a species were regarded as,'Gods' and were worshipped out of fear."_

I took a double take, I thought I learned how to expect the un-expected, but wow my skills as an ex-reporter didn't kick in at all, I popped the cap of my highlighter with my teeth and underlined a few specific parts and circled a lot of it until it looked like a clown threw up on it. I tacked the paper up on to my boards, I looked further into the file,"_We, have realized the mistake Kraang has made we've made these 'Gods' too sentient we must begin as the humans say,'Trial and error' as we experiment more into our'Gods' we the Kraang have made their life expectancy conform to 400 years maximum. "_ There's a lot of things you can get done in 400 years, I highlighted some more evidence and tacked the paper on my wall of insanity, the next sheet was a list of experiments in the 'The perfect Gene program' ,"_Project Zeus generation 2: Fail, cause: Surrogate died during process therefore experiment did not survive." _I caught the vomit trying to escape my mouth, but I read the next piece,"_Project Zeus generation 3: Mild success, notes: Has Mental issues known as schizophrenia but other wise in relatively good condition." _It was like I was reading medical files. There was a picture of the kid in question he looked happy chasing after things that weren't really there like children do,"Poor kids, raised in captivity like animals." I was thinking out loud again, I noticed my window was closed, I pulled it open I was expecting house guests, I counted how many papers over 582 papers from Z to A listing this 'Gods' program they've had running since at least 9,000 years ago. It seems the temporarily closed up shop on generation 1 but I guess with supply comes demand.

I was so absorbed in files I didn't even notice when my guests arrived,"Jack…?" it was Donatello, my work-in-progress-protégé, I jumped slightly," Didn't hear you guys come in!" I gathered my papers then stuffed into folders,"You all will not believe the interesting stuff I found on my Info run! BIG ,BIG stuff!" I tossed the four of them folders and papers and charts, with a big grin on my face, Donnie skimmed,"No way." Michelangelo was just lazily scrolling through the medical forms,"This, is so awesome." Raphael and Leonardo just seem to stare at the data in befuddlement,"Umm… Thank you for your efforts." Leonardo said calmly,"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Said the aloof Raphael. Leo gave every piece of data he had to Donnie,"Jack, We want you to investigate this person." He handed me a newspaper then pointed to a person the front page,"Them. The Hoodie Rat or whatever they're called. Just monitor their behaviors and we'll come back later, okay?" I studied my target,"What's so special about them?" I was curious,'Eyes like the sun.' One source said. Leo glanced around to the faces of his brothers then back to me,"That's what we want to know." He gave me a photograph clearer then the blurry newsprint ,"We're counting on you Jack." Donnie's stone voice made me feel heavier with stress, I gave them a thumbs up as the all collectively left and vanished into the Rainy night. The weather has been so-off-and-on lately, Raph mentioned a good place to start at is the noodle shop. I guess I'll get my gadgets.

NewYork Roosevelt High 2:45 pm Tuesday April p.o.v

Another day, another inkling of my soul crushed, ah but so is the existence of a high-school-student. I was glad that school was over, but my joy was premature because as soon as I stepped out the door to my 8th period, I felt my phone vibrate,"April, get Casey and come over to my apartment building, I need your help on my investigation.-Jack" Hmm, a old stalker of mine wants me to help stalk somebody else with a friend, not exactly my ideal Tuesday, but I got nothing better to do. I walked to my locker and then sorting my stuff, until Irma came sprinting to me," You'll never believe what's on the news!"she was waving her phone in my face wildly,"They think that vigilantly guy is a student he struck three more times over the weekend. And only once on weekday." That's seriously all the evidence they've got? Man, police sure can be ignorant sometimes. He, she, uh... Right, no definable traits to put Fen into a box of gender, I'll just call them a 'he' until I get further clarification. After my thoughts flash-flooded my mind, I blinked at irma stupidly,"Really?" I finally said, Irma was about to blow a fuse or something to that extent,"And those police jerks already caught a suspect!" or at least that's what I thought she said, it was like a chipmunk had a red-bull, I took a step back grabbing my ear in absolute pain,"So, anyway, I gotta go." I turned around to leave, Irma grabbed my shoulder I could feel her aggravation, and disappointment seep through me,"You're leaving so soon again?" I felt my blood run arctic cold,"N-No my Dad, just got back and he's been very clingy, and everything." I sheepishly lied through the white on my teeth,"Well that wasn't the excuse you gave me yesterday, at least." She let me go, with a uncertain sigh that made feel like a flaming jerk. I had to get out of that pile of goth awkwardness, so I dashed away hoping to find Casey, luckily I did. I had my hand firmly planted on the tails of his bandana dragging him behind me,"Uhh where are we going Red?" Casey, check.

We approached the apartment building,"So Jack said he needed help investigating this place?" It was ordinary, very large 10 by 30 with 1 entry way, 2 fire escapes ,1 stair case on the interior,"That's what he said." We both walked through the door to be immediately flagged down by the man of the hour,"April! Casey!" he run up to us with his brow full of furrow and sweat. Basic plan, Jack is going to run interference while we sneak in and search, simple breaking in and entry nothing major… Maybe dad was right I should stop hanging around bad influences. All of us broken into 4 apartments until we got to on with a doormat with a crooked smiley face on it ,'Cure the Hopeless and the old before me, for I suffer from the disease known as, Happiness.' An awfully cheery dude, Me and Casey took cover around the corner, Jack banged on the door like before,"Hello, Sir I'm Detective J.K.M, I have search warrants to search this entire building, let me in this involves the vigilantly." Nothing like a reporter's pushy attitude, he made his way in again, ignoring the purpose of the mat. Me and Casey made our way closer. Jack swiftly pulled the handle to the door behind him, but he threw down a ball-point pen as slim doorstop, We crept over and took a peak inside using the small gap to tell whether or not to go in. If the owner was facing away from the door frame, then we noiselessly open the door and search the other rooms. I gently slid the door open when the Blonde-haired owner was distracted with Jack's strange questions, While I was crawling toward the back room I noticed the blonde guy had his hair tied back into a ponytail, and he was strapped to wheel-chair. Army-vet maybe? Who's to say, either way I have to search.

Casey, took the master bed room, I claimed the tinnier bedroom. I could hear the Jack's and the owner's weight being supported by the creaking of the wooden floor, it was unsettling mostly because Mikey had me all freaked out with his stupid zombie dream yesterday, so I've been a little on edge, everything to someone opening a door to creaking floors has it out for me apparently. After debating, with much hesitation, I snuck ever so quietly in to the room making sure my feet didn't make the boards creak. I dove into the room then shut the door, I whirled around to examine stuff. It was a room with two twin beds, one with the sheets stripped off and just a plain white mattress, the other had thick layer of checker pattern blankets. Each side had a book shelf the blanket side's shelf was full up with comic books, I picked one up off the shelf, it had this plastic covering on it to keep it clean I guess. It was very old probably early 70's or 80's the cover stated,"Jungle action #5" I couldn't see who wrote it, but with my common knowledge it looked like an early Marvel character. It was a man dressed in a skin-tight black leather leotard suit, with 2 triangular eye holes, and pointed tips on the mask that looked like cat ears,"The Black Panther." There was a sticky note on the plastic covering one of those adventure description boxes,"See page 11 in Log 1."

I had a scattered glance around the room, But it didn't last very long it, the shelf above the comic books, there was a set of leather bound books with masking tape on the spine with numbers. I pulled one off the shelf "Log number 1" I flipped it open to see that the first page, was marked properly, Noticing this I quickly shuffled to page 11, the thin wispy hand writing I could maybe hypothesize that a Girl possibly wrote this. I skimmed over the must this uncle T I've heard about. He seems human normal, but what are you Fen? No it can't be, the world can't be that small. I slid the book back into the Log section. I heard a commotion from outside,"Excuse, me detective but, I think should get out of my home, NOW!" it was the owner, "B-But, sir the force told me to-" Jack was backed into a corner ," You haven't even shown me a badge 'detective'! Get out Now!" Oh no. I heard the entrance slam shut, I didn't know what else to do so I hid under the bed with the blankets. There was tiny window I could escape through that. I heard the floor creak and the rims of the metal wheels were visible from the door gap between the floor and the door itself. My breathing was the noise after that it took me a few it realize that I was actually panting, this hasn't happened the other 4 times, I could now hear myself saying under my own breath,"_Don't open the door, don't open the door, don't open the door, don't open the door!" _I just hope Casey is okay at least. I heard unintelligible yelling, well that hope didn't last long.

Basically to sum up this train wreck Me and Casey both got our ears pinched then tossed out angrily by a cripple. Either way Jack was glad that we were safe. After this stupidness of breaking laws hopefully Uncle T won't press charges. Anyway before me and Casey left, I asked,"Hey isn't this your apartment building?" Jack nodded,"Yeah I had some suspicions of neighbors, borrowed my coffee maker and hasn't given it back, I figured he must've loaned it to somebody else." Are you Kidding me?! All this, FOR A COFFEE MAKER! I'm done, I-I-I don't even, J-just… agh!


	14. Hard Day's Knight

NewYork 9th Street west bronx Tuesday 8:43 pm Leonardo p.o.v

Do you know what its like to carry guilt around? I finally got the pages of that book unstuck from the super-glue-spit by sticking it in the freezer for about an hour and then in the microwave and that seemed to do the trick, anyway I realized that I still had Fen's stuff, and that they were looking for it maybe not so much the book or the snacks or the pictures but the silver watch, Ha. the things I had read kept me up tossing and turning almost all night, I just felt like I crossed some sacred line or blood pact or something,' I ran into this Gretzky kid the other day, he looked similarly to me. Investigate further. 05/03.' This was dated just last week. It never even occurred to me that we're just as strange to Fen, as Fen was to us

,"Rescued a teenage clerk from a PD last night, I felt like I earned it so I took myself out to lunch after calling Uncle T, then Lucky. I told Lucky I'd meet him at his house, he wanted me to help him with his foreign culture test and he said considering my background my help would be 'super special awesome'. I walked into this Chinese or maybe Japanese restaurant and it was completely empty for this one high-school student. The cook was blind and he needs these brail ordering cards, I forgot to pick mine up so I just ordered the same the high-schooler did. At first I thought she was possibly writing a report for something, when she was complaining about spelling a word, I wrote it down on a napkin for her, next thing I know when I'm leaving. She starts chasing me, she did catch unfortunately, I had some VKOP left and after a split second reaction, she was on the ground and people were staring,"Oh, you poor street urchin I shall help you to the soup kitchen." I ad-libbed, after she woke up I handed her stuff she left behind, then set off for Lucky's house. What's up with this town? Investigate further, possibly connected to the kid the mask? 05/04"

VKOP, Is a substance Fen made themselves and it basically put April into a deep sleep for ten minutes, with crazy dreams of Fen crossing street wires. Anyway this was dated the day before-,"LEO, TURN RIGHT!" I snapped out of my wave daydreaming, then swerved nearly missing a fire-hydrant, after my drastic turn I slammed the brakes, then shook my head violently to wake up my sleeping brain,"Sorry guys." Raphael who was shaken up like a bottle of pop was trying to wash back his anger,"Leo, you've been flaking all day!" Mikey had the wind knocked out of him, Donnie was stiff as board, " You're right. A-Are we any closer t-to that um,-" Mikey cut me off,"A disturbance of peace on 10th main." Then Donnie answered my question,"No." Raphael then proposed," Maybe we should get out and walk, because that option has the least likely chance of death." I was a bit offend I'm not going lie, tough because that really did seem like the better option. I parked the Raiser on the side of the road next to the side walk,"Wait, we're here!" Mikey hopped up then through the auto door, then the rest followed. I gently bumped my head on the steering wheel, after convincing myself that this conversation with myself wouldn't be over, I rushed along.

,"HELP SOMONE! HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!" Well, they said anyone, judging by the voice it would be a boy maybe. A foot-bot had a tight grasp on a kid by his shoulders glasses cracked. Me and brothers stood on the edge of the corner," Cry all you like, child." Bradford was holding a mutagen collar, Mikey was about to spring," Put the kid down." A Raspy voice echoed in the now still alley-way below," Oh the yellow-eyed coward has arrived." Of course it was Fen, I heard a slap on the wet concrete from them landing,"I may have yellow eyes, but I am a genetically altered demon." Oh that's a nice one-liner. There wasn't that much light and was pelting rain so visibility was low, I could hear grunting, more yelling. Donnie of all people stepped out and rushed in with jumping downward helicopter strike. Raph followed then Mikey then me.

NewYork 9th Street west Bronx Tuesday 8:56 pm Donatello p.o.v

I took out a foot bot holding this kid who was screaming his head off, after I took off a robotic head he fell into a puddle, I went to help him up but he picked up a tire iron and went for Rahzar," Hold on!" I went to reach for him but he was charging forward. three figures became dancing shadows, I got rid of the excess foot but when I glanced back there was still 8 shadows flailing around but there was only 4 foot bots down here, the three other figures were hitting Rahzar, so I'd figured that I might need to shed a bit of light on the situation, let's see what we got in ye old bag of the tricks. Hmm… Smoke bomb I guess I could modify it on the spot like I did before, I just need to add, Half a teaspoon of iron and another of flash powder. Well, now where are the teaspoons? Oh, wait I don't have any, I glanced over to a foot bot, a teaspoon is about the size of human thumb. I pulled off a hand then add the mixture to the egg bomb, I shook it up until I heard some fizzing. I threw it to Rahzar's figure. BAM it was like a clap of lighting capturing a eternal image,"AGHHGH!" I heard loud burst, erupt into a roar, Bullseye! Razhar stumbled blindly around until he left the alley. One figure kicked a street lamp,"Ha, Fixed!" they announced in a southern accent ,"Who are you freaks!?" Raphael of course yelled that. The light flicker on then dimly lit up the surroundings

,"Sup?" one of them said in normal slightly english accent,"I told you guys, I didn't need your help!" Fen turned around and yelled at the three strangers,"We had to tell you something important! So we followed you!" one of them said in Brooklyn accent, the kid was being held by the scruff of his jacket by Fen," To answer yo question turt'l, we are the Knights of the Round-" I took a step back,"The knights? As in the Round TABLE?" I then ran over to them then pointed to the three men who in their early twenties. One had a goatee and cowboy hat on, so following stereotype he had the southern accent, he had brown leather vest with a blue shirt, and metal prosthetic legs," Yeah, I reckon we be." Mikey piped in,"Round Table? Isn't that a name of a pizza company?" Raphael smacked the back of his head,"No!" Fen Grabbed her head angrily,"Look. I've got to get him home. It's been really good to see you guys but ,you're over staying your welcome." The kid in Fen's grasp, Eyed me questionably," Fen how hard did I hit my head? Because I'm seeing turtles?" Fen turned around," Oh hey guys." Then the kid said,"Oh thank god, you see them too." Fen turned back still grilling the Knights,"Anyway-" the british one who had red hair with a large trench black coat with a tie and collared shirt interrupted her,"Are you gonna introduce us, Fen?" She sighed again,"Leo, Gawain, Gawain, Leo. Raph, Gawain, Gawain, Raph. Donnie, Gawain, Gawain, Donnie. Mikey, Gawain, Gawain, Mikey." as she was pointing each of us then to the southern one, Fen sighed again," Leo, Percival, Percival, Leo. Raph,Percival, Percival, Raph. Donnie, Percival,Percival,Donnie. Mikey, Percival, Percival, Mikey." Fen was pointing to the british one. Fen caught her breath then said,"And this, is Lancelot." Then Fen pointed to the Brooklyn guy who was wearing a spiked bracelet, Black tank top with rabbit in the middle, and he had white spiky hair.

,"Yeah, anyway these guy have a Jazz band downtown." Fen added. I find this strange because I read that file Jack gave me, the Kraang only made gods and not legends, New models maybe…? Wait Icarus was a legend too… Maybe it was just an addition to the Gods program. I stared a little closer each of them had a tattoo on the left side of their necks, Gawain had a club like the card suit on his neck, Percival had a diamond, and Lancelot had a heart,"Fen here, plays a mean fiddle." The Cajun Gawain slapped Fen on the back. Fen was still holding on to the kid, Mikey pointed out,"Oh He looks like that kid from the picture." Fen glanced at him strangely ,"What?" Mikey then went back,"N-N-Nothing." Percival scoffed,"It seems we've seen the faces of liars, apparently their amphibian.," Lancelot shoved his hands in his pockets," We'll walk you home Fen, Hopefully then we can tell you the news in**_ private._**"For some reason or another, this made me furious. Raphael went attack them while they were turning around but Mikey and Leo we're holding him back. Huh apparently chivalry is really dead when you hear it straight from the horse's mouth,"Let's get moving." Leo said slightly disappointed.

Roosevelt high Ice rink 3:00 pm thursday Casey Jones p.o.v

I took my shot, I slammed the back of the puck, I _missed_. I let out sigh, I haven't really healed from that incident two days ago, that Tiger-Claw really beat the stuffing out of me. _Missed again_, I sighed then rounded to dribble another puck. Hopeful I'll be healed up by next season. I really question if I suffer from PTSD, because everyone once in a while I think someone is going to sneak up behind me. I was probably the only one left in the school. _Missed_, is just my aim off? I rounded again then grabbed another puck, it's a real shame what happened to that Karai girl, I mean she helped us out in the end, but she was still was kidnapped back with her father which ever. I heard the exit open and shut I felt a bead of sweat roll down on forehead, I gulped, I took a quick glance around,"Casey!" I jolted in my place it was April and… **Irma**. April was waving me over, with three pieces of paper in her hand,"Irma bought us tickets to see this new band!" ugh its impolite to say no, and they would know if was faking being sick,"Wonderful." I smiled, feeling the phoniness in it. They gave me a few to switch clothes, but I managed to hear them talking outside the locker room,"I didn't want you to feel left out-" I couldn't quite catch the last bit," I just to spend time with my best friend, _and only_! I don't want to be the _third_ wheel any longer!" Were they arguing about… me?,"I bet **Casey** doesn't even like Jazz music!" I realized that my left shoe was still half way on, I pulled it on all the way and retied it. Does it really count as eavesdropping when they are just so loud that you can't stop yourself from hearing them.

I rushed out of the locker room,"ALL right! Let's go!" I said enthusiastically as possible. April and Irma led me out of the Ice rink and out on the side walk,"So how far away is this Club?" I asked, cautiously glancing about. We were in some serious territory, gang territory, something tells me we're gonna be heading into a Dive-Joint. As long as we don't get lost then do a double-back, and as long as we don't see that band of gang hoodies unfold their arms slowly, then we're perfectly fine. We walked for what I perceived as miles in the slums of NewYork, though every step seemed like pure agony, I really did get the crap kicked outta me. Irma did eventually notice me limping,"Dude, what happened to you?" Rule 1: _Don't talk about fighting with the turtles _,"I-I f-fell D-D-Down some stairs." Irma then shrugged, I think she bought it for what it was worth, being not a lot. I saw a few adults in strange clothing, like a big fuzzy hat, gold chains, and big fur jackets they had large cigars in their mouths, one passing glade at my and they all laughed,"GET A HAIR CUT, KID!" I take pride in my mullet… After a few more trashcan-bonfires we came directly on to Madison Ping St's sidewalk. Which meant we finally made it into chinatown and out of the oven, to be thrown in the Ice water. Irma shrugged," See? I told you we'd be fine, I go through there all the time." This _wheel _has almost given me a heart-attack.

April began speeding up,"Wait, are we going to that one place?" How specific of April to say,"Yeah of course Duh." Ugh, I'll take Tiger-Claw over this any day. Aril grabbed me by the hand and forcibly dragged me down some steep on-coming stairs, the bouncer at the door asked for our tickets, April excitedly pulled the tickets,"Enjoy the Knight of the Round ." It was that bouncer's voice was pulled straight from a Rolo commercial. Irma picked out a seat toward the front. The show was about to begin.


End file.
